caminos unidos
by soulfox23
Summary: Felìx logra romperle el corazón a Bridgette, ella parece que se encuentra deprimida pero esto cambia rápidamente con la llegada de un viejo amigo y un nuevo aliado para los heroes parisinos, con ese nuevo aliado ellos descubrirán muchos secretos y buscaran terminar con el terror que hawk moth impone en todo Paris
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal a todos aquí soulfox con este fic espero les guste, es el primer fic de ladybug que escribo espero lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios

Cap. 1: reencontrándose

Parecía ser una noche pacifica en las calles de parís, pero para que eso fuera cierto uno tendría que ignorar las múltiples explosiones y gritos que se escuchaban como fono de aquella escena, tal parecía que una vez más la mente diabólica tras los villanos de la ciudad parisina, había encontrado a otro peón para enviar a hacer su trabajo sucio, pero como siempre este era enfrentado por los héroes de Paris ladybug y Chat noir, los dos trabajando como un equipo se enfrentaban al akuma, la batalla termino como muchas otras, ladybug y chat noir resultaron ganadores logrando purificar al akuma

– ¡Lo logramos! – exclamo el héroe portador de la mala suerte

– ¿acaso dudabas de nuestra victoria? – fue la pregunta hecha por la heroína de la suerte

– De eso nada my lady, yo siempre confió en que saldremos victoriosos – respondió el héroe tratando de besar la mano de la chica

– Siempre tan confiado chat – comento apartando al héroe con el dedo índice de su mano libre – bueno lo siento pero ya es hora de irnos cuídate – se despidió la chica lanzando su yoyo para después columpiarse por las calles de París

– Algún día caerás ante mí, my lady – murmuro el héroe retirándose también de aquel lugar

Tras aquel incidente la noche prosiguió su curso, después de unas horas la luna daba paso al astro rey que se levantaba para anunciar el inicio de un nuevo día, en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, la hija del matrimonio empezaba su día como cualquier otro, tratando de arreglarse para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela, bien era cierto que la casa de la chica está realmente cerca del instituto pero ni con eso llegaba a tiempo, tras los comentarios de su Kwami sobre que debería levantarse más temprano la chica salió como un rayo corriendo para llegar con tiempo a la escuela; por fin había llegado apenas rozando la hora de llegada y recibiendo una amenaza por parte de su maestra, la chica se dirigió en silencio hacia su asiento, el rostro de la chica se sonrojo al ver a un rubio que tomaba asiento delante de ella, ya al estar en su asiento su compañera de pupitre le llama la atención

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende que llegues tarde? – pregunto con sarcasmo una chica de piel morena, de ojos ámbar y cabella café oscuro con puntas naranjas

– Lo siento Alya – fue la única respuesta de la chica a su amiga

–Enserio, deberías considerar el comprar un reloj despertador para despertar a tiempo – comento la chica con una sonrisa

– Creo que tienes razón – dijo con resignación la chica

Tras esa pequeña charla las chicas se centraron en las clases, todo transcurrió normalmente y el descanso llego, los estudiantes salían de sus aulas para tomar su almuerzo o distraerse, todo estaba tranquilo, durante el descanso cierta chica de cabello azul oscuro se mantenía a una distancia prudente de cierto rubio que no pasaba por alto la presencia de la chica que lo espiaba, después de unos minutos el descanso termino y todos los alumnos volvieron a sus aulas a seguir con las clases.

Al concluir las labores escolares de ese día y antes de que todos los alumnos se fueran a sus hogares, la franco-china se acerco al rubio con mucho entusiasmo

– ¡Félix!, espera – ese fue el grito de la chica quien logro llamar la atención del rubio que volteo a verla con un semblante de fastidio – ¿no te gustaría dar un paseo con migo? – invito la chica con una sonrisa soñadora

El chico cerro por un momento los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio, luego dirigió su mirada siempre seria a la chica

– mira Bridgette, sabes que mi respuesta siempre será no y ya no quiero que sigas fastidiándome, no quiero que me invites a ningún sitio ni quiero saber qué es lo que aras, simplemente no me importa así que haznos un favor a los dos y deja de ser una molestia para mí – la voz del chica estaba cargada con un tono de seriedad, enojo y fastidio muy evidente

Tras decir esas palabras el chico subió al auto que lo esperaba para llevarlo de regreso a su hogar dejando a una Bridgette con el corazón roto; para la chica nunca fue tan difícil el aceptar las negativas del chico pero en esta ocasión algo era distinto, Bridgette había percibido que el rubio estaba hablando con total sinceridad y que realmente el rubio no la soportaba, no pasaron más de unos minutos para que los ojos de la chica se llenaran de lagrimas y saliera corriendo a su casa, en ese momento lo único que quería la chica era encerrarse en su cuarto y eso fue lo que izo al instante en que entro en su caso, siendo sumamente cuidadosa de que sus padres no sospecharan de que ella estaba llorando por lo sucedido

– Bridgette no llores por favor – la pequeña voz de la Kwami consolaba a la chica

– No puedo evitarlo Tikki, realmente Félix me odia – su voz sonaba entrecortada por el llanto

– el no merece tus lagrimas Brid – su voz había adquirido un tono un poco serio

La chica no respondió a las palabras de la Kwami solo para meditar lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas

Por otra parte en la mansión Agreste en el cuarto de cierto rubio, feliz se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras su Kwami flotaba por el cuarto comiendo un trozo de queso, el cuarto se encontraba en silencio hasta que a Plagg se le ocurrió hablar

– ¿no crees que exageraste con la chica? – pregunto de forma tranquila

– ya estaba arto de sus insistencias, tenía que dejarle en claro que no me importa lo que haga y que no soporto su actitud– respondió sin darle importancia

– Si yo fuera tu mínimo me disculparía por cómo le hablaste– comento acercándose a su portador

–no pienso disculparme, yo no hice nada malo, solamente le dije lo que pienso – inquirió con total seriedad para con el Kwami

–como quieras, luego no digas que no te lo advertí – comento con resignación el chico

–Oye Plagg, he tenido curiosidad, ¿de dónde vienes?– interrogo el chico al gato quien solo lo miro a los ojos

–eso es algo para lo que todavía no estás listo para saber chico, cuando yo crea correcto te contare mi historia – respondió el Kwami de la mala suerte

Esa noche no hubo patrullaje por decisión de ambos héroes la noche anterior, puesto que aunque tenían un deber también tenían que descansar, ninguno de los dos podía vigilar parís las 24h, para Bridgette esto la ayudo ya que no quería que su compañero la viera en tal estado, por otro lado el rubio lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver a su lady.

La noche fue tranquila ambos portadores durmieron tranquilamente y al amanecer la chica por primeras vez en mucho tiempo por fin se había levantado temprano, el hecho de que cayó dormida muy temprano la noche anterior le ayudo a descansar, la chica al darse cuenta de que tenía tiempo de prepararse debidamente lo aprovecho, el tiempo avanzo y la hora de irse al colegio llego la chica tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela, ya en su salón grande fue la sorpresa de Alya al ver que su amiga había llegado temprano y ella juraba que Bridgette había sido akumatizada, tras unas cuantas bromas sobre aquel acontecimiento

– ¿Cómo te fue con Félix ayer? – pregunto la chica con picardía

A Bridgette llegaron las imágenes y las palabras que utilizo el chico, pero para evitar que su amiga armara un escándalo le mintió diciéndole que nuevamente el chico rechazo su invitación, poco después la profesora entro al aula y se dirigió a la clase

–buenos días a todos, hoy les tengo una sorpresa– comento la maestra con un tono alegre – hoy se nos une un nuevo alumno, por favor pasa – tras esta orden un joven de pelo castaño entro al salón – preséntate por favor

–un gusto me llamo Cluade Faure – el chico hablo con un tono neutro

La maestra le indico a Claude que se sentara junto a Nataniel, el chico se dirigió a su asiento, pero al pasar al lado de Bridgette este le giño el ojo a la chica mientras que esta solo lo veía con incredulidad.

Claude, viste con una playera blanca y una camisa de manga corta blanca desabrochada unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros

Cuando el descanso llego la chica se acerco al Claude viéndolo detenidamente, aquella mirada de incredulidad seguía adornando su rostro, por otro lado el chico permanecía tranquilo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, entre los dos había un silencio que no era incomodo, pero que pedía ser roto por alguno de los dos y esta petición fue concedida por la chica

– ¿Eres tú?– aquella pregunta apenas y fue percibida por el chico

– Ha pasado un buen tiempo pequeña Brid – comento el chico sonriéndole a la chica

Tras esas palabras la chica le dio un efusivo abrazo al chico quien lo devolvió con gusto, ante aquella escena cierta morena de ojos ámbar tenía una cara de incertidumbre, su amiga no había salido al descanso se había quedado en el salón junto a aquel chico nuevo así que regreso al salón para buscarla encontrándose con aquella escena

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?– pregunto la chica rompiendo el aparente reencuentro de ambos chicos

– Alya lo siento, tenía que comprobar si en verdad él era quien creí que era – tras esto la chica tomo el brazo de Claude acercándolo a Alya – Alya el es Claude mi mejor amigo de la infancia

Tras aclararle a la morena quien era el chico y con la alegría de reencontrarse con su amigo Bridgette tomo a ambos chicos de la mano para salir a tomar el descanso, sin darse cuenta de que cerca de la puerta del salón un rubio también había presenciado aquella escena, sin haber escuchado la explicación de la chica

Que les pareció el primer episodio, por cierto no se me el apellido de Cluade así que si alguien es tan amable de decírmelo para corregirlo, sin más que decir me despido de todos hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquí el segundo cap, espero les guste y lo disfruten, espero lo encuentren interesante y si es así háganmelo saber

Cap 2: conociéndonos

* * *

En el colegio Françoise Dupont Bridgette, en compañía de Alya y Claude se encontraban tomando el descanso, el rostro de la chica poseía una sonrisa que parecía no iba a desaparecer en un buen tiempo

–así que, ¿desde cuándo se conocen? – pregunto la morena

–Claude y yo somos amigos desde la infancia, fue el primer amigo que tuve, pero hace cuatro años el tubo que mudarse junto a su padre – conto Bridgette recordando aquellos días

– vivo con mi padre, hace cuatro años el tuvo que salir del país por su trabajo y como él es mi única familia no podía dejarme solo, así que me llevo con él a Estados Unidos – contaba el chico – hace un par de semanas volvimos a Paris y me inscribió en esta escuela, imagina mi sorpresa al ver a la pequeña Brid en la misma escuela que yo, por cierto aun conservo tu obsequio – el chico mostro un pin de metal redondo de color rojo con el graba do de una flama en él, el cual estaba sujeto al cuello de su camisa

La chica al ver el pin se sorprendió de que aquel chico aun conservara el obsequio de despedida que le dio ya hace varios años atrás; aunque el tiempo parecía ir lento, la realidad era que el descanso ya había acabado y todos volvieron al salón para tomar las clases que les faltaban por tomar.

Tras unas pocas horas más las clases terminaron y todos estaban dispuestos a irse a sus casas, Bridgette tomo a Claude de la mano y lo saco corriendo del salón ignorando a Félix quien no paso esto por alto, si bien no le importaba era casi imposible que la chica lo ignorara, pero todo eso parecía ser gracias al nuevo chico que a su parecer era conocido de Bridgette, por otra parte la chica había sacado a Claude del colegio y lo llevo a su casa donde se encontraban sus padres quienes al ver a su hija en compañía de aquel joven les llamo la atención

– cariño, ¿Quién es tu amigo? – pregunto Sabin con dulzura

– es Claude, ¿lo recuerdan? – respondió y pegunto la chica

No tomo mucho que los padres de la chica recordaran al joven frente a ellos y lo recibieran en su hogar preguntando por su padre, un buen amigo de los padres de la chica, Claude paso un par de horas en compañía de la familia Dupain-Cheng , cuando el chico creyó considerable se retiro de la casa agradeciendo la amabilidad del matrimonio, Bridgette había decidido acompañar a Claude a su casa para conocer su nueva vivienda, la cual resultaba ser un departamento que compartía con su padre quien no se encontraba pues según Claude estaba trabajando, la chica acompaño a Claude hasta su departamento y se despidió de su amigo estando lista para irse, pero no muy lejos de ahí se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente que parecía huir de lago, para la chica no le fue difícil adivinar que era lo que sucedía y estaba dispuesta a ir a ayudar pero fue retenida por la mano de Claude que la metió al departamento y cerró la puerta.

– Brid, es hora de que actuemos – indico con seriedad el chico

– ¿De qué hablas Claude?– pregunto nerviosa la chica pues tal parecía que el chico sabía quien era ella

– Brid no hay tiempo para que finjas, tenemos que actuar – dijo el chico pare abrir su mochila – charm – de la mochila saliera una criatura

Esta criatura era un Kwami, su piel era de un tono amarillo claro casi como arena de desierto con leves manchas de un amarillo más fuerte, sus ojos de color amarillo de pupila rasgada y de su boca se podía ver un pequeño colmillo blanco saliendo del lado derecho, sus brazos y patas parecían pequeñas garras y posee una cola como la de una serpiente de cascabel

– Ya es hora de actuar niño – dijo con voz tranquila mirando a Claude – ya sabes que hacer –

– Claro que si – el chico mostro el pin que tenía en su camisa – charm, ¡colmillos fuera! – tras esta frase el Kwami fue absorbido por el pin el cual se torno de un color amarillo con cinco manchas más oscuras

Pronto la vestimenta del chica cambio pasando a ser un traje parecida a la piel del Kwami, en la cintura del chico apareció un cinturón que parecía imitar la cola de una serpiente, sus zapatos fueron sustituidos por unas botas y su cara fue cubierta por un antifaz que cambio el color de los ojos del chico de café a amarillo con la pupila rasgada, el antifaz parecía tener unos pequeños cuernos, en el cinturón del chica había lo que parecía ser el mango de un látigo

Decir que Bridgette estaba sorprendida era decir poco pues la chica estaba petrificada por la impresión de ver a su amigo transformarse, al ver que su portadora no reaccionaba Tikki salió de su escondite, saludando al chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para después sacar de la impresión a su portadora

–C-Claude tú tienes un… – aquella oración o fue terminada pues la chica fue interrumpida

–Bridgette, se que has de estar sorprendida pero te juro que te daré una explicación después de que esto termine –

La chica estaba por alegar pero fue detenida por su Kwami quien le recordó lo que estaba pasando fuera del departamento del chico así que sin más que decir, la chica recito las palabras para iniciar su transformación

Ahora ambos chicos listos para la acción salieron del departamento rumbo a donde se escuchaba todo el disturbio encontrando a un hombre akuimatizado, el cual viste un traje blanco con manchas de tinta negra, alrededor de este hombre se podía ver a varias personas cubiertas de tinta pegadas al piso o a las paredes, aquel hombre se encontraba atacando al héroe parisino quien había llegado mucho antes que ladybug y compañía, chat al notar la presencia de su compañera se dirigió a ella con la sorpresa de que no estaba sola

–my lady llega en el momento preciso, pero, ¿Quién es él? – la pregunta parecía estar cargada con intriga y sospecha para con el nuevo héroe

–Me llamo hebi, vengo a ayudar – respondió el ahora identificado hebi

– Pues gracias por tu ayuda pero como veras nosotros dos lo tenemos bajo control – respondió el héroe acercando a ladybug a el

– No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, yo vengo a ayudar a ladybug, si ella dice que no necesita mi ayuda con gusto me iré– tras esto los ojos de los dos héroes fueron a parar en la heroína

La chica se quedo pensando unos momentos, por una parte le sorprendía el que su amigo fuera también portador de un miraculous pero ella lo conocía y sabía que podía confiar en él, además de que nunca está de más un héroe al momento de la batalla

– Chat él es nuestro aliado así que confiemos en el, ¿sí? – Fueron aquellas palabras las que sorprendieron al gato que acepto de mala gana – bien, hebi, ¿cuáles son tus poderes? – pregunto la chica

–Bueno la habilidad de mi Kwami me permite imitar cualquier otra habilidad especial, ya sea tu lucky charm o el cataclismo – explico luego señalo su antifaz – puedo ver la radiación de calor de cualquiera y tengo un látigo como arma -

Tras oír su explicación la chica sonrió, mientras que por otro lado chat noir no estaba del todo feliz que ese tipo pueda copiar su cataclismo, luego de la breve presentación y explicación de lo que podía hacer hebi los tres entraron en acción los tres héroes se enfrentaban al villano, ladybug y hebi trataban de mantenerlo atado con sus armas mientras que chat buscaba la forma de quitarle una pluma chorreada que tenía en la camisa y era el lugar donde residía el akuma sin embargo el villano se libero del agarre de los héroes arrojándoles tienta a los tres, sin embargo en un despliegue de agilidad los tres héroes evitaron el ataque, ladybug rápidamente invoco el lucky charm siendo este una pluma con el típico diseño moteado, la heroína observo detenidamente su entorno buscando algo que le permitiera crear un plan para detener al akuma notando que frente al akuma se encontraba un poste que le podría servir con la ayuda de sus compañeros, tras unos segundos la heroína vio una forma de detenerlo y se acerco a sus compañeros para poder compartir su plan

–Tengo un plan para detenerlo – ambos héroes se acercaron a la chica para poder escucharla – chat trata de derribar aquel poste de luz, hebi toma esta pluma en cuanto se distraiga cámbiala por la que tiene en la camisa y rómpela, ¿entendido? – ambos asintieron ante las ordenes de la chica

El primero en actuar fue el gato negro que se dirigió al poste mientras era a tacado por el villano tratando de ayudar a chat, Bridgette llamo la atención del akuma logrando que chat llegara al poste y activara su poder

– ¡cataclismo! – la energía de la destrucción se había formado en la mano del gato el cual toco el poste, haciendo que este se oxidara rápidamente

El poste derribado por chat cayó frente al akuma quien reacciono retrocediendo dándole la oportunidad a hebi de tomar el bolígrafo del akuma y cambiarlo por el de ladybug, el akuma solo se dio cuenta de esto hasta que hebi le mostro su pluma, el akuma estaba dispuesto a recuperar su pluma pero hebi fue mas rápido y activo su poder

– ¡imitate! – en la mano derecha de hebi se había creado la misma energía e la destrucción, con la cual destruyo un hidrante tras de él alejando al akuma – ladybug tu turno – dijo rompiendo la pluma del akuma liberando a la polilla negra

–Ya no abra mas maldades para ti pequeño akuma – dijo mientras abría su yoyo – es hora de terminar con la maldad – el yoyo salió directo al akuma atrapándolo – te tengo, adiós mariposita – del yoyo salió la mariposa de color blanco

– Lo logramos – exclamaron los tres héroes

Antes de que cualquiera de los tres dijera algo sus respectivos miraculous sonaron anunciando que sus tiempo estaba acabando, así que sin decirse nada los tres héroes salieron por rumbos diferentes, ninguno de los tres noto la presencia de cierta morena que había grabado todo lo acontecido con su celular y una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

Listo el segundo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto? Espero sus comentarios y si alguien quiere opinar sobre algo háganmelo saber se despide soulfox23


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal a todos los lectores y lectoras aquí soulfox con el tercer capítulo donde habrá una explicación para todo lo acontecido así que sin más empecemos

Cap 3: el principio del origen

* * *

En la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, la hija del matrimonio se encontraba en su cuarto recapitulando los sucesos de aquella tarde, en donde se reencontró con su mejor amigo de la infancia y descubrió que este poseía un Kwami al igual que ella, de repente el celular de la chica empezó a vibrar avisando que le llego un mensaje nuevo, el mensaje era de Cluade a quien le había dado su número de celular ates de todo lo acontecido

 _– ¿estás bien? –_

 _– Si –_ escribió respondiendo el mensaje

 _–Iré a tu casa, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso–_

 _– Ok –_ tecleo para finalizar la conversación

En otra parte de París, en la mansión Agreste Félix estaba que echaba humo, primero su padre lo pone en segundo plano como siempre eso lo podía aceptar, pero tenía que aparecer un akuma que lanzaba tinta eso también lo podía aceptar pues así tenia escusa para estar con su lady, pero otra vez todo se arruino con la repentina aparición del nuevo héroe o como él lo denomino, "la serpiente rastrera", pues no solo llego con su lady si no que también se atrevió a copiar su cataclismo, eso fue lo que colmo la paciencia del chico pues su ego no le permitiría perdonar a ese tonto imitador de segunda, por otro lado Plagg parecía estar intranquilo, Félix no le parecería nada del otro mundo si no fuera porque solo se quedaba mirando a por la ventana de la habitación del chico y murmuraba cosas

 _–_ Plagg, ¿estás bien? _–_ pregunto el chico

– no, no lo estoy – respondió el Kwami con nerviosismo – ¿por qué tubo que aparecer ahora?, después de cinco mil años el tiene que volver de nuevo – comentaba dejando intrigado a Félix

– ¿te refieres a ese sujeto?, acaso es un aliado de hawk moth – interrogo el chico

–no, el Kwami de hebi es uno de los más poderosos solo igualado por Tikki y por mi pero siempre que nos encontramos intenta alejarme de Tikki – respondió ahora con frustración

–espera, ¿esta no es la primera vez que aparece ese sujeto? – volvió a preguntar

Plagg suspiro con resignación tal parecía que tendría que contarle todo lo que sabía al chico, no era algo que no tenía planeado solo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto

–ayer me preguntaste quien era yo, pues ahora te lo contare pero tendrás que prestar atención por que no lo repetiré, ¿quedo claro niño? – el agreste asintió

–bueno todo comenzó…–

Por otra parte un poco mas entrada la tarde en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Claude se encontraba en el cuarto de Bridgette con la puerta cerrada para que los padres de esta no interrumpieran lo que parecía que iba a llevar un buen rato de explicación, Claude saco a charm de la bolsa interna de su camisa, Tikki rápidamente se acerco a charm abrazándolo dejando intrigada a la chica

– charm, te extrañe mucho – exclamo la Kwami de la suerte

–Yo también te extrañe, pero ya volví pequeña – aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de felicidad

–perdonen que los interrumpa pero, me gustaría saber cómo es que se conocen – luego mira a Claude ahora con una mescla de intriga y enojo – y, ¿cómo es que el pin que te di es un miraculous y desde cuando sabes quién soy? –

–bueno jovencita si quieres te contare toda la historia de los Kwamis y los miraculous, así entenderás quienes somos y luego que Claude te cuente como fue nuestro primer encuentro – comento el Kwami

– De acuerdo – acepto la chica atenta a lo que estaba por oír

–bueno todo empezó… –

En este punto charm y Plagg relatan al mismo tiempo

 **Hace 5000 años cuando las pirámides aun eran jóvenes, las tierras de Egipto eran asediadas por terribles criaturas de las sombras, los faraones con ayuda de su consejo le hacían frente a estas criaturas, durante generaciones las tierras de Egipto permanecieron a salvo, sin embargo el faraón Aknamkanon murió dejando a su hijo Atem a cargo del trono a una edad muy joven**

– Espera, yo sé un poco de la cultura egipcia y nunca escuche algo sobre esos faraones – la voz de Félix interrumpió el relato de Plagg

–es porque las tumbas de Aknamkanon y Atem siguen ocultas por las arenas del desierto. Niño ustedes no conocen ni la mitad de la historia de Egipto así que cállate y déjame seguir hablando – sentencio el Kwami

 **Sin embargo Atem demostró ser digno heredero de su padre protegiendo a Egipto tal y como él lo hizo antes que él, Atem creció aprendiendo a ver por el bien de su pueblo pero en todo esa paz el mal volvió a surgir, una criatura de las sombras tan poderosa como nunca hubo jamás volvía a atacar a Egipto, Atem y su sequito le hicieron frente, pero era inútil el poder de este demonio era tan grande que ni la magia combinada de Atem y los seis miembros de su corte eran capaces de detener a este demonio, que poco a poco destruía poblados acabando con la vida de cientos, Atem al ver que ni su magia podía detener a esa criatura imploro por ayuda a los dioses, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas por Ra y Osiris quienes se presentaron ante el faraón indicándole que extendiera la noticia de que siete individuos dispuestos a sacrificar su alma debían presentarse en el palacio, aquellas órdenes dadas por los dioses fueron extendidas por todo Egipto**

– supongo que hubo muchos que se ofrecieron, ¿no es así? – interrogo la chica

– No, casi nadie tuvo el suficiente valor para sacrificarse – respondió charm

– Pero, ¿por que nadie estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bien de su pueblo? – volvió a preguntar

–Brid, sacrificar la vida y el alma son cosas distintas, sacrificar la vida solo liberaría el alma del cuerpo, pero si sacrificas tu alma, todo lo que tú eres desaparecerá, tú misma esencia dejarías de existir como si nunca hubieras existido – respondió Tikki haciéndole entender a la chica el gran sacrificio que los dioses pedían

– Continuo – dijo el Kwami

 **Cuando la noticia llego a todas las partes de Egipto, casi nadie se ofreció, Atem pensaba que este sería el fin de Egipto pero no paso mucho tiempo para que dos de los siete individuos se presentaran en el palacio ofreciéndose para salvar a Egipto, mientras que dentro de el palacio hubo quienes ya se habían ofrecido para aquella tarea entre estos individuos se encontraban uno de los visires de Atem, un hombre de edad avanzada con mucho conocimiento sobre la magia, una mujer miembro del sequito de Atem quien podía crear ilusiones, uno de los generales del ejército de Egipto, este hombre era capaz de hacer leal al imperio egipcio a cualquier individuo, dos jóvenes quienes habían llegado al palacio para ofrecer sus almas, una de ellas una artista de buen corazón dispuesta a proteger a los suyos y una doncella cuya belleza solo era superada por su noble corazón y bondad, estos fueron cinco de los siete individuos que se ofrecieron para salvar a Egipto, Atem pensó que no pasaría mucho para que los últimos dos miembros aparecieran, pero nunca espero que uno de ellos fuera su propia hija, la hija menor de Atem, Mana se había ofrecido, Atem era reúnete a que ella hiciera algo como eso, pero Mana era firme ante su decisión, pues ella también quería proteger a Egipto aunque su alma dependiera de ello, el ultimo en ofrecerse fue un joven aprendiz de hechicero, que parecía compartir la edad con la princesa, con los siete individuos que estaban dispuestos a ofrecer sus almas por el bien de Egipto, Atem llamo a los dioses quienes vieron a los siete individuos, los dioses les ordenaron presentar un objeto que para ellos fuera preciado, el visir presento un brazalete objeto que guardaba pues fue un regalo de su hijo que murió en batalla, la vidente un collar dado por su prometido antes de que este muriera, el general un guardapelo que utilizaba para sujetar su túnica, la artista presento un broche de oro, objeto que resguardaba por ser el regalo de un viejo amigo, la doncella mostro una peineta regalo de su madre, el aprendiz mostro un anillo que le pertenecía al padre que nunca conoció y la princesa un par de aretes regalo de su madre antes de morir, los dioses transformaron el alma de estos siete individuos y la unieron a aquellos objetos que servirían como un catalizador para su poder, a cada uno de los individuos se les dio un poder único pero los mas especiales fueron para la princesa y el aprendiz quienes eran complementarios uno del otro, con su nueva identidad y poderes los elegidos hicieron frente al demonio, la batalla fue rigurosa y en un último intento para poder detener al demonio, cinco de los siete elegidos entregaron sus poderes al aprendiz y a la princesa formando un poder solo superado por los dioses con el cual destruyeron a la criatura de las sombras, asegurando la paz de Egipto una vez más, pero aquella victoria parecía haber cobrado un gran precio pues el aprendiz y la princesa parecían que iban a morir en cualquier momento, fue así que en un intento de salvar a la princesa el hijo mayor de Atem quien aunque se había ofrecido al principio fue negado por los dioses, este les suplico que la salvaran y a cambio el entregaría su propia alma, los dioses vieron que lo único que el príncipe quería era salvar a su hermana tomaron su alma dándole una nueva identidad como a los otros, con su nueva identidad y poderes el príncipe fue el único capas de salvar tanto a su hermana como al aprendiz, con aquella crisis evitada los dioses les explicaron a los ocho seres que ellos a partir de ese momento serian los encargados de defender a la humanidad, a partir de ese día los que en algún momento fueron humanos dejaron atrás eso para convertirse en los Kwamis los seres encargados de proteger a la humanidad.**

–Esa es la historia de nuestro origen – fueron las palabras finales de Plagg y charm

–después de eso los miraculous eran entregados a los elegidos quienes se encargarían de proteger a la humanidad – dijo la Kwami de la suerte

–entonces, ¿Tikki es la hija de Atem y tu eres su hermano? – pregunto la chica

–así es, en nuestra vida anterior fuimos los hijos de Atem – respondió charm

–pero, ¿cómo es que Cluade termino contigo? – cuestión la chica

–yo represento al cambio y a la adaptación, no tengo un miraculous propio pero puedo convertir cualquier objeto en un miraculous durante el tiempo necesario, me encontré con Cluade en estados unidos, yo me encontraba dormido en una exhibición del antiguo Egipto, Claude me despertó al entrar en contacto conmigo, después de la conmoción de nuestro primer encuentro le conté quien era – comento el Kwami – el porqué sabia quien era ladybug es porque mi magia anula la magia de las mascaras de cualquier portador de miraculous siempre y cuando conozca su identidad civil –

En la mansión agreste Félix se encontraba asombrado por el relato de Plagg, ahora entendía que tan antiguos eran los miraculous y los Kwamis

– Plagg, explícame una cosa, ¿Por qué tu y la princesa tenían esa compatibilidad? – cuestiono el chico

–cuando yo llegue al palacio como aprendiz de hechicero tenía ocho años, conocí a Tikki, ella y yo tenemos la misma edad, en los pequeños encuentros que teníamos nos hicimos amigos y poco a poco con el paso de los años nos enamoramos, yo sabía que esa relación no podía ser, yo solo era un simple hechicero y ella la princesa de Egipto, pero ella y yo acordamos que seriamos amantes, durante años mantuvimos oculta esa relación de todo el mundo, excepto de su hermano, el no lo veía como algo malo, pero tampoco era como que yo le agradara del todo – comento Plagg – durante nuestros años en Egipto antes de ser sellados en los miraculous, el hacia lo posible para fastidiar los encuentros que tenia con Tikki. Escucha niño, si antes creías que era difícil estar al lado de tu chica ahora será imposible con charm cerca – comento el gato

– ¿Por qué ese Kwami no posee un miraculous propio?– volvió a preguntar el chico

–charm fue creado para ser un apoya para Tikki y para mi, el máximo poder es un arma de doble filo, es un estado de magia tan puro que puede deteriorar a un Kwami al grado de matarlo, charm fue creado a modo de regulador de nuestra magia después de usar el máximo poder, sin el no estaría hoy aquí – explico el Kwami

Regresando a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng en el cuarto de Bridgette, Claude se preparaba para irse pues la noche estaba por caer y tenía que llegar a su casa, el chico se despidió de Bridgette y charm de Tikki, para Bridgette todo aquello era tranquilizante su amigo había regresado y también era su aliado para pelear contra el crimen, mientras que por otra parte Félix estaba incomodo sabiendo que aquel tipo parecía ser un obstáculo para estar con su lady.

* * *

Listo aquí termina el capitulo 3 espero les haiga gustado la historia, espero no tardar en subir el cuarto capítulo pero hasta entonces se despide soulfox


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos aquí el cuarto capítulo espero les guste cómo va la historia y bueno sin más que decir acepto un saludo empecemos

Cap 4: descubriendo secretos

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Paris y como siempre cierta chicha peleaba para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, como siempre la chica apenas y llegaba al salón dirigiéndose a su asiento mandando un saluda a Claude ignorando nuevamente a Félix que no pasó aquel hecho, mucho menos el amigo de este y la amiga de Bridgette

– Tal parece que ya se olvido de ti – comento el chico moreno al lado de Félix

– Para lo que me importa, es mejor para mí y te aseguro que ese chico se cansara de su torpeza también – refuto el chico con seriedad

– no lo creo Alya me conto ayer que ese chico conoce a Bridgette desde que eran niños, no me sorprendería que sean tan cercanos – comento el chico sin notar que Félix apretó un poco la mano

En los asientos de atrás de los chicos Alya le mostraba el video que había tomado el día anterior mostrando al nuevo héroe que apareció para apoyar a ladybug y chat noir, Alya no ocultaba su entusiasmo por el nuevo héroe, mientras que por otro lado en los asientos de hasta atrás del salón Claude platicaba con Nataniel quien respondía de manera tímida a la conversación del castaño, cuando la profesora ingreso al salón los alumnos guardaron silencio y empezaron las clases, las primeras clases pasaron de forma amena y tranquila hasta el descanso donde Claude se acerco a Félix quien no se esperaba que aquel chico se le acercara

– ¿tú eres Félix Agreste? – pregunto el chico

– sí, yo soy Félix Agreste, ¿por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto el chico de forma seria

– me gustaría hablar contigo en privado – respondió Claude y antes de que Félix dijera otra cosa lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un salón donde Claude se aseguro de que no había nadie

– puedo saber, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – interrogo el Agreste

–Necesitaba un lugar donde Bridgette no nos viera – respondió el chico mientras veía por la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie los viera

– ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de la tonta de Bridgette? – pregunto con una sonrisa irónica

– mejor tu dime, si ya te cansaste de que ladybug te este rechazando – respondió el chico con una mirada retadora

Aquellas palabras preocuparon a Félix, haciendo que se preguntara quien era ese chico y si el habría descubierto su identidad como superhéroe, antes de que Félix hablara de su camisa salió Plagg mirando al chico de forma será, por otra parte de la camisa de Cluade salió Charm mirando a Plagg de la misma forma

– Plagg – dijo charm de una forma neutra

– Charm – dijo Plagg de la misma forma

– No es ningún placer volverte a ver – comento aun con su tono neutro el Kwami serpiente

– Digo lo mismo – respondido el gato

Por otra parte Félix estaba inmóvil analizando todo lo que había pasado, el chico nuevo quien de alguna forma logro que Bridgette se olvidara de su existencia, era el mismo sujeto que vio acompañando a su lady el día anterior, Cluade por otra parte solo guardaba silencio esperando a que el Agreste reaccionara lo cual paso unos minutos después de que los Kwamis se mostraron ante ellos

– Tú eres hebi – comento Félix con un tono de enojo - ¿Cómo sabias quien era yo?

– la magia de charm anula la magia de tu Kwami y la de ladybug – respondió el chico a la pregunta

– ¿entonces sabes quién es ladybug? – Claude asintió a la pregunta - dime quien es ella - ordeno

– no lo haré – respondió el chico

– ¿Por qué? – cuestiono el Agreste

– en primera porque se lo prometí a ladybug y en segunda por qué no te lo mereces – eso ultimo dejo confundido a Félix - conozco a la chica detrás de la máscara y sé que tu no la has tratado del todo bien, así que no te diré quién es y te digo de una buena vez Agreste, no me agradas y si me entero que volviste a lastimar a la chica tras la máscara me las pagaras respondió rearándose del salón en compañía de Charm

Félix salió unos minutos después que Claude echando humo, quien se creí el tratando de alejarlo de su lady, el no tenia ningún derecho, además que el no entendía a lo que se refería, después de todo el juro amar a la chica tras la máscara fuese quien fuese, tras ese amargo momento el chico retomo sus clases pareciendo una olla de presión que explotaría en cualquier momento, pronto las clases terminaron y el chico agradecía eso pues ya quería regresar a su casa pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por cierta chica peli azul

– Félix, no quisieras ir al cine con Alya, Nino y conmigo – la chica había tomado del hombro a Félix y él en un arrebato de enojo empujo a la chica

– ¡Deja de fastidiarme, entiende de una maldita vez que no me interesa ir contigo a ningún lado así que deja de fastidiarme tu niña tonta! – aquel grito se podía escuchar en todas partes, mientras que en el suelo se veía a Bridgette con pequeñas lagrimas n sus ojos

Antes de que Alya pudiera golpear al Agreste Claude aprecio tomando a Félix de la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros

– tu idiota pídele una disculpa a Brid – ordeno el castaño

– no pienso disculparme, esa tonta ya tiene que entender que no me importa en lo más mínimo – respondió Félix con enojo

Claude estaba listo para darle un puñetazo en la cara del Agreste pero fue detenido por Bridgette quien le pidió que lo bajara, el chico obedeció de mala gana, Bridgette se acerco a Félix e hizo lo que nunca nadie pensó que ella le haría a Félix, Bridgette le dio una bofetada al rubio quien se quedo anonadado ante aquella acción

– creo que por fin veo qué clase de persona eres en realidad Félix y te agradezco que aunque fuera por las malas me abrieras los ojos, Claude, Alya vámonos de aquí – dijo Bridgette con frialdad

Félix nunca creyó que aquella chica que lo acosaba día y noche le hablara de esa forma, una forma tan fría que pensó que se congelaría con cada palabra de la chica, mientras que algo en el interior del chico se había rasgado, algo que le dolía en el pecho y que para Félix era mejor pensar que esa sensación era enojo

Por otra parte en la casa de Bridgette esta se encontraba llorando en su habitación, acompañada por Cluade y Alya, la morena parecía que en cualquier momento iría a la mansión Agreste a darle un puñetazo en la cara a Félix, por otra parte Claude tenía una cara de enojo ese idiota había hecho todo lo contrario de lo que él le ordeno hacer, había lastimado a su amiga a la chica que consideraba su hermana menor, pero debía mantener su ira bajo control o seria victima de hawk moth, después de unas horas los amigos de la chica salieron de su casa pues tenían cosas que hacer, sin embargo Claude volvería mas tarde como hebi para ver como se encontraba la chica

La noche había caído sobre París y en la torre Eiffel se podía ver a los dos héroes de París, chat noir y hebi, ninguno de los dos estaba del todo contentos al verse, pero chat noir mostraba una cara de pocos amigos, el chico después de regresar a su casa fue ignorado totalmente por su Kwami quien solo le hablo para transformarse e ir a patrullar

– ¿Dónde está ladybug? – pregunto el héroe gatuno

– hable con ella y no está en condiciones de patrullar – respondió el castaño - me pidió cubrir su sector, luego de esto iré a verla y más vale que no me sigas agreste no estoy de buenas hoy - advirtió el chico

La advertencia de Claude fue pasada por alto por el héroe parisino pues el solo escucho la parte donde la serpiente iría a ver a su querida dama, Félix solo se preguntaba cómo es que el que había llegado de la nada tuviera mas relación con la heroína que él, quien ya tenía más tiempo de conocerla de esta manera ignorando a la razón Félix siguió a hebi durante todo el patrullaje, cuando el gato negro vio que el chico terminaba de revisar el sector que habitualmente era de la heroína de la suerte y que este se retiraba, comenzó a seguirlo más de cerca evitando perderlo de vista, después de un rato hebi había llegado a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, chat no entendía por que había ido a ese lugar, pero más aun por que había ingresado a la habitación de la chica; para tener una mejor vista el chico utilizo el zoom que había en su bastón que también fungía como un comunicador, cuando el héroe gatuno vio como la chica abrazaba a hebi algo en él se estrujo, le molestaba que ver a la chica tan cariñosa con ese tipo, pero para lo que nunca estuvo preparado fue para ver una criatura de color rojo con una marca negra en la frente en la habitación de la chica, para Félix descubrir que era esa criatura no fue nada difícil y menos descubrir a quien le pertenecía, intentando acomodar sus ideas el chico salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su casa

En la habitación de Félix el ya nombrado se encontraba anonadado, como era posible que la heroína que tanto amaba y su acosadora fueran la misma persona, para Félix eso no tenía sentido, pero de repente la conversación que tuvo con Claude en el descanso volvió a su mente, Félix por fin comprendía a lo que el chico se refería con dañarla, nuevamente mas imágenes volvieron al chico recordando lo que le había hecho a la chica y como reacciono esta después

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ella sea ladybug? – pregunto con una voz de alteración

– Por eso te decía que la trataras mejor – comento el Kwami del gato - ahora la has perdido -

– ¿tu sabias quien era ladybug? – interrogo el joven agreste

– claro que lo sabía, no por nada soy la pareja de Tikki, yo sé quién es su portadora y ella sabe quién es mi portador – Félix estaba a punto de reclamarle por qué no se lo dijo pero Plagg se le adelanto - si no te lo dije antes fue porque lo tenemos prohibido, nosotros no podemos revelar la identidad del otro -

– Ahora que voy a hacer – cuestiono el chico

– no se dé que te quejas, tu decías amar a la chica tras la máscara pero tal parece que eso era mentira y si te soy sincero te tengo lastima – el chico miro al Kwami - tu nunca viste lo que esa chica valía, ella es valiente y es capaz de arriesgarse por aquellos a los que le importa, es creativa y por sobre todas las cosas es noble, sin embargo tu no viste esas cualidades, te centraste en sus defectos, solo la viste como alguien torpe y obsesiva, nunca me ha importado como es que terminan los chat noir y ladybug pasados juntos, puesto que esas personas se querían tanto con o sin la máscara pero tal parece que tu eres la excepción Félix, solo te diré que si realmente amas a ladybug aprende a amar a su otra parte - sentencio con firmeza el Kwami

Félix quedo sorprendido por tercera vez en el día, puesto que su Kwami quien normalmente era un desobligado y desinteresado había hablado con la verdad de una forma severa, echándole en cara que él nunca se tomo el debido tiempo para conocer más a fondo a la chica y que solo se guio por l prejuicio que se hizo de Bridgette, pero también encontró en las palabras de Plagg una solución para arreglar las cosas, si Félix decía amar a la heroína también tendría que aprender a amar a la chica que se encontraba tras la máscara.

* * *

Listo el cuarto capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, bueno espero y así sea, espero y poder seguir subiendo capítulos seguidos y bueno sin más que decir me despido


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos aquí el capitulo cinco y bueno realmente no tengo nada más que decir, solo mando un saludo a aquellos que leen este fic

Cap 5: cambios

* * *

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que Félix consiguió el odio de Bridgette, durante esas dos semanas, Bridgette había tenido un cambio un tanto notorio, en lo físico no había tenido ningún cambio, mientras que por otra parte los hábitos que tenia cambiaron haciendo notar que ya casi no llegaba tarde a la escuela o que era más activa durante las clases, ese tipo de cosas no pasaron desapercibido y aunque en un principio Félix estuvo renuente a hablarle a la chica no tardo para que tratara de disculparse con la peli azul por su comportamiento, cosa que fue imposible puesto que tanto Alya como Cluade le impedían acercarse a la chica, por otra parte en los patrullajes chat noir mantenía su distancia para con la heroína, cosa que noto la Catarina y le tenía preocupada pues conocía al felino quien normalmente era un imprudente al tratar con ella

En este momento Bridgette se encontraba sentada n una banca de la escuela escuchando a Alya hablar sobre los héroes parisinos incluyendo la llegada del nuevo héroe y las pocas grabaciones que tenia del susodicho

– este nuevo héroe parece trabajar muy bien con Ladybug y chat noir, ¿no lo crees? – comento la morena a su amiga que solo pensaba como es que obtenía esas tomas sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello – lo que más me impresiona es que pueda imitar el poder de chat noir - termino

– Tal vez, esa sea su habilidad – comento la chica

– es posible, me pregunto si también podrá copiar las habilidades de los akuma – comento la reportera

– Puede que sea otra posibilidad – respondió la chica haciéndose la misma pregunta que su amiga

– Oye Brid, he querido preguntarte algo – la mencionada izo un ademan indicándole a la morena de que le preguntara – ¿te gusta Claude? –

Si l peli azul estuviese bebiendo algo en ese momento era seguro que lo hubiera escupido por tal pregunto, la chica solo se quedo congelada por unos momentos para luego responderle a su amiga

– ¡claro que no!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? – Exclamo la chica – si bien aprecio mucho a Claude y es un buen amigo, el es mas como un hermano para mí, no lo podría ver de otra forma – comento la chica

– entonces, ¿te sigue gustando Félix? – con esa pregunta el rostro de la chica se puso serio

– Ni lo menciones, no sé cómo es que antes me gustaba – la chica dirigió cambio su expresión y miro a la morena – ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida romántica tan de repente? – cuestiono

– Por nada, solo que me preocupaba como te sentías con respecto al Agreste – comento la chica

– Ya sabes cómo me siento al respecto, me canse de suplicarle – comento tranquilamente

Por otra parte en la biblioteca, Cluade se encontraba hablando con cierto pelirrojo quien hablaba animado con el castaño, estas charlas entre estos dos eran muy comunes desde que Claude se convirtió en el compañero de Nataniel, Claude realmente parecía mostrarse interesado sobre el talento del pelirrojo, por otra parte Nataniel apreciaba mucho a Claude por que empezó a ser uno más de sus amigos

Después de que las clases terminaran y todos regresaran a sus hogares, en este momento Bridgette se encontraba en el parque sentada en una banca con su cuaderno de diseño dibujando en él, ese tipo de actividades era algo que la chica hacia siempre que terminaba sus tareas o tenía tiempo libre.

Aquel ambiente de paz fue interrumpido de forma abrupta por un nuevo akuma que aparecía de la nada, empezando a atacar a todos quienes estuvieran en su camino, este nuevo akuma viste un traje que precia ser una pijama y poseía una especie de pistola de agua la cual al disparar su contenido dormía a quien tocase, la chica tenía que salir de ahí y buscar un lugar para transformarse sin que la vieran, de entre todo el alboroto causado por el akuma la chica no logro encontrar fácilmente un lugar para transformarse en ladybug, la heroína hacia acto de presencia para enfrentar al villano

Aquella pelea no era algo difícil para la heroína pues gracias a su agilidad y velocidad la chica podía esquivar los ataque del akuma, poco después de que la pelea entre ladybug y el akumatizada empezara los dos héroes restantes llegaron al sitio de la pelea

– Ladybug ya llegamos – anuncio el héroe gatuno poniéndose en posición de combate

– ¿qué es lo que este tipo pude hacer? – pregunto hebi

– Su pistola dispara un liquido que duerme a las personas – explico la chica –no permitan que los toque o se dormirán –

La pelea volvió a tomar su curso con los tres héroes atacando al akuma quien se hacía llamar sleepless, el akuma parecía ser un reto para los héroes moviéndose con agilidad y disparando su pistola tratando de dejar fuera de combate a cualquiera de los tres héroes, sin embarga el equipo era más ágil y esquivaba los disparos, no paso mucho para que ladybug invocara el lucky charm el cual resulto ser una especie de corcho el cual parecía concordar con el tamaño del cañón del arma de sleepless, fue obvio lo que se tenía que hacer pero en su momento de planeación vio como sleepless había disparado su arma contra chat noir y hebi no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ayudarlo, para rematar el héroe felino no estaba desprotegido y no podría reaccionar a tiempo, ladybug en el intento de salvar a su compañero lanzo su yoyo enredando al felino con él y alejándolo del dispara que por poco lo alcanzaba, el héroe reacciono ante la acción de su compañera noto al akuma tras de y lo ataco para alejarlo

– Ten cuidado chat, un disparo te mandara a dormir – explico con preocupación heroína

– Gracias ladybug – respondió sin ver a la heroína – estaré más atento - completo el rubio

– Bien, ahora tengo un plan para terminar con esto – comento la chica para después llamar a su compañero serpiente – para quitarle su akuma abra que dormirlo – comento para empezar a explicar su plan

Tras el típico plan complicado que termino con la explosión de la pistola de sleepless por el lucky charm de ladybug y la reparación de los daños gracias a este, los tres héroes celebraron su victoria pero para hebi se le estaba acabando el tiempo así que se retiro mucho antes que los otros dos héroes, el felino también estaba por retirarse pero fue detenido por la chica

– chat, espera – exclamo la heroína

– ¿Qué ocurre ladybug? – interrogo el gato

– se que no tengo ningún derecho de entrometerme en tu vida civil, pero quiero saber si te pasa algo, últimamente no eres el mismo y eso me preocupa – aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de preocupación para con el felino – tu eres mi compañero y uno de mis amigos, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, yo tratare de ayudarte – explico la chica

El felino se mantenía callado ante las palabras de la chica, aun no podía creer que aquella chica que tanto amaba era la misma chica que lo acosaba en la escuela, en el pasado Félix hubiera dicho sin rechistar que amaba a ladybug, pero desde que descubrió su identidad ya no sabía que sentía, sin embargo desde ese incidente el chico también empezó a ver con más detenimiento a la chica y como era en realidad, en lo que avía descubierto de ella es que era determinada a la hora de hacerle frente a cierta rubia que se la pasaba humillando a todo el mundo, el chico volvió a la situación actual y recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo así que esperaba salir rápido de aquella situación sin parecer que no le importaba aquello

– Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero realmente no me pasa nada, descuida solo que he estado un poco distraído, pero bueno conversaremos en otro momento que nuestro tiempo se va a cavar – comento mostrando el anillo y saliendo de la escena

Con eso la chica también se retira del lugar dirigiéndose a su casa, el día continuo sin ningún otro ataque, Bridgette paso un rato en su computadora hasta la hora de la cena y posteriormente se preparo para dormir, no sin antes acomodar algunas cosas que utilizo para un diseño que en el que estaba trabajando, tras alistar todo la chica se acomodo en su cama y empezar una conversación con su Kwami, ese tipo de actividades las realizaba de vez en cuando, no habían pasado más de las nueve de la noche mientras que este par mantenía sus conversaciones, las cuales últimamente iban en torno a cómo era la vida de esta antes de ser una Kwami, a Tikki le agradaba hablar de ese tema con Bridgette pues en cierta forma era un modo para desahogarse de todos aquellos recuerdos que haberes trataba de evitar pero que cuando los visitaba le daba algo de nostalgia recordar aquellos tiempos que añoraría con total cariño, cuando la chica considero que ya era hora de dormir y estaba por arroparse con las cobijas la ventana de la chica sonó como si la estuvieran golpeando, la chica trato de ignorarlo pero el ruido siguió, esto llevo a Bridgette a pensar que tal vez sería Claude, así que parándose de su cama para abrir la ventana y regañar al castaño, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topo con cierto héroe felino que pedía permiso para ingresar a la habitación de la chica

– Buenas noches, princess – hablo con galanía el felino

* * *

Fin aquí termina el quinto capítulo, bueno pido una disculpara por haberme tardado pero tenía muchos proyectos que entregar así que no pude escribir en un buen tiempo pero ya aquí esta, nos vemos en el próximo cap, se despide soulfox23


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos aquí soulfox con el siguiente capítulo, aprovecho para comentar que si alguien tiene sugerencias los invito a comentarlas y empecemos de una vez

Cap 6: la curiosidad

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Paris todo parecía tranquilo excepto para cierta peli azul que se encontraba sin habla al ver a cierto héroe gatuno en su habitación, pero tratando de entender que pasaba la chica le dio permiso de entrar a su cuarto, a lo cual el gato negro entro esperando a que su anfitriona mencionara alguna palabra

– parece que mi heroica presencia la dejo sin habla princesa – menciono con arrogancia el héroe

Tal parece que esas simples palabras fueron lo necesario para que la chica reaccionara y mirara al felino

– claro que me impresiono el que el gran Chat noir me visitara – comento la chica con sarcasmo que tal parece no fue notado por chat – ¿a qué debo tu visita? – pregunto con curiosidad verdadera

– solo daba un pequeño paseo nocturno y se me ocurrió visitarla princesa – dijo sin ver a la chica – ya sabes para ver si no eras objetivo de algún otro akuma –

La mente Félix en ese momento no estaba dentro de lo que se podría decir sentido común, pero después de que la chica con su traje de Catarina pregunto si se encontraba bien, algo en el chico le decía que la visitara, que debía verla e ignorando a la razón lanzo el conjuro para transformarse en chat noir y salir disparado a la casa de la chica

– agradezco tu preocupación, pero creo que ladybug te hubiera avisado si volviera a estar en peligro, además es muy tarde deberías estar descansando – respondió la chica

– pero princesa usted debería saber que los gatos somos nocturnos – comento con tranquilidad – esto para mí no es nada – termino con un tono orgulloso

La chica sonrió ante tal comentario mirando al héroe, tal parecía que lo que le dijo era cierto y que solo estaba distraído eso la tranquilizaba

– por mas nocturno que seas debes descansar, además ya es tarde y tengo que dormir – aquellas palabras no las decía con reproche, más bien como una forma de seguirle el juego al felino

– es cierto usted debe de descansar pero estaré cerca para protegerla de cualquier amenaza – afirmo el felino observan la habitación, notando que muchos materiales de diseño – ¿acaso usted es diseñadora princesa? – pregunto como forma de seguir aquella charla

– sí, me gusta hacer diseños, me atrevo a decir que soy buena en ello –respondió con orgullo

El chico no paso desapercibido que la peli azul mostrara orgullo por lo que le gustaba hacer, aquella pregunta solo fue para alargar la charla, pues para él no era secreto que la chica disfrutaba de crear diseños de ropa, pero ante esa respuesta otra surgió

– dígame princesa, ¿tiene a algún diseñador preferido? – la pregunta salió esperando una respuesta inmediata por parte de la chica

– De hecho sí, tengo un diseñador preferido – esa respuesta hizo que chat pusiera una cara que decía que le dijese el nombre del diseñador – es Gabriel Agreste – termino de responder

Aquella respuesta parecía no sorprender de todo al chico pero ciertamente no esperaba que realmente digiera el nombre de su padre, luego se le ocurrió volver a hacer otra pregunta que tal vez no le gustaría oír la respuesta

– entonces, ¿también admiras el trabajo de su hijo? – pregunto tratando de no darle tanta importancia a esa pregunta

La chica al escuchar esa pregunta y recordar al chico la hizo apretar los puños, cosa que el gato no ignoro, para Bridgette el chico ahora era un patán y realmente no estaba dispuesta a tratar nuevamente con el chico por un largo tiempo

– Reconozco que como modelo que es hace un buen trabajo, pero no se podría esperar nada menos de, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste – respondió con una voz neutro y sin interés alguno en la respuesta

Para Félix aquello era un golpe duro, constantemente él es comparado con su padre y lo ponen muy en alto esperando grandes cosas de él, algo que le molestaba, ya que a nadie parecía importarle en lo más mínimo quien era el independientemente al apellido que portaba

– pero, ¿acaso no tiene algo que decir sobre el mas allá de su carrera como modelo? – pregunto esperando a que la chica dijera algo bueno en ese aspecto

– Siendo sincera chat no te puedo decir que pienso con respecto a él fuera de su carrera como modelo por qué no lo conozco – comento la chica – pero si diera mi opinión sobre él, diría que es alguien que fácilmente puedes llegar a detestar – término de argumentar la chica

El chico realmente resintió aquella respuesta, pero aguantando todo aquello que empezaba a surgir en su interior permaneció sereno, pero tal parecía que se empezaba a alterar y eso también lo noto Bridgette preocupándola

– chat, ¿estás bien? – su voz era de preocupación el gato no parecía estar tomando nada bien aquellas respuestas

– Estoy bien princesa – respondió mirando un reloj en la habitación notando que ya era media noche – pero tal parece que ya es tarde y como menciono usted tiene que descansar, así que si no le importa me retiro – se excuso dirigiéndose a la ventana por donde entro – espero volver pronto princesa – se despidió dando un salto e impulsándose con su bastón

Tras esta inusual conversación entre la peli azul y el héroe felino quien termino retirándose con mucha rapidez; en la habitación de la chica cierta Kwami de la suerte que se había escondido apenas sintió la presencia de su pareja fuera de la habitación, salía de su escondite para ver qué era lo que había pasado encontrándose a su portadora con una expresión de desconcierto

– Brid, ¿estás ben? – interrogo al ver a su portadora

– estoy bien Tikki, simplemente no me esperaba que chat viniera a verme por cuenta propia – respondió – al menos me alegra saber que realmente solo a estado distraído, parece ser el mismo gato tonto de siempre – agrego con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto por la calles de Paris las cuales eran cubiertas por el velo de la noche chat noir saltaba de techo en techo a toda velocidad como si tratara de huir de alguien y la realidad no era tan diferente a lo que se veía, el chico trataba de alejarse de la casa de la chica pues realmente le afectaron sus comentarios, en ese momento realmente parecía no estar en la gracia de Bridgette, realmente se había ganado el desprecio de la chica, pudo notarlo con solo ver su reacción ante la pregunta que le hizo y por como respondió, las palabras y el tono en el que lo decía. No paso mucho para que el chico llegara a su hogar entrando por la ventana de su cuarto terminando con la transformación, el chico se recostó en su cama mientras que cierto Kwami se acercaba a un plato con un trozo de camembert en el escritorio del chico

– Vaya, ahora si ya he visto de todo en este mundo – comento el Kwami – realmente nunca vi que una ladybug detestara a un chat noir de esa forma, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora niño? – pregunto el Kwami mientras comía su queso

– por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón, pero no entiendo porque me afectan sus palabras, nunca me ha afectado que hablen de mi en esa forma – comento el chico con desconcierto

– Será porque, esa chica realmente te importa – comento con su singular tono desinteresado

– No digas esas cosas, ya te he dicho que a mí solo me importa lady… – aquella frase no la termino al percatarse de lo que iba a decir

– Félix compréndelo, ella y ladybug son la misma persona, es ilógico que digas que amas a ladybug si no la amas a ella, ese sentimiento solo es una ilusión, si te afecta el cómo habla de ti es porque te importa – comento ahora con cierto interés en la charla

– aunque eso sea cierto ella me detesta – refuto el chico

– Es cierto, pero si realmente quieres algo con ella primero trata de que te perdone, ya el tiempo dirá si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos – dijo el Kwami del gato

– ¿Cómo es que puedes ser serio con este tema? – pregunto el chico

– porque eres un reverendo tonto, tu eres el único chat noir que se niega a ver la realidad, esa chica te amaba, puede que para ti ella solo se obsesionaba contigo, pero en realidad ella mostraba real interés en ti, en quien eras tú, trato de conocerte y acercarse a ti pero tú no lo viste, ahora si realmente te importa lo que esa chica piensa de ti es porque muy en el fondo a ti también te importa así que deja de darle al asunto y se directo con tus sentimientos, trata de arreglar las cosas y conócela realmente – tras terminar su pequeño discurso el Kwami se acerco a un cojín cerca de la cama del chico donde se acomodo para dormir

El chico decidió imitar la acción del Kwami y se acostó entregándose a las manos de Morfeo, el in de semana fue pacifico para los ciudadanos de Paris; el inicio de semana fue tranquilo en el colegio Françoise Dupont, los estudiantes entraban y salían de los salones para tomar las clases correspondientes de ese día, todo parecía tranquilo y eso incluía a ciertos portadores de miraculous, todo ese ambiente de tranquilidad fue destruido por cierto rubio que enfrente de toda la clase hacia lo que nadie pensó que aria, dejando en desconcierto a cierta peli azul

– quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso hace unas semanas, no estuvo bien que me comportara de esa manera – comento con un tono neutro pero que parecía tener una pisca de culpa en el

* * *

Bien aquí acaba el sexto capítulo, si alguien quiere hacer un comentario o sugerencia no duden en escribirlas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, se despide soulfox


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como siempre empiezo enviándoles un saludo a todos aquellos que leen este fic y si tienen sugerencias u opiniones coméntenlas, así que sin mas empecemos

Capitulo 7: apariencias

* * *

En el colegio Françoise Dupont, en el aula donde prácticamente cada uno de los alumnos ya habían sido akumatizados se cernía un silencio absoluto que se había originado por la acción de cierto rubio y que ningún alumno hay presente se esperaba, Félix se encontraba frente a Bridgette esperando respuesta a la disculpa que había pedido hace apenas unos segundos, en el salón cada alumno se estaba debatiendo sobre la respuesta, por una parte había algunos que presenciaron la reacción de la chica por como Félix reacciono hace unas semanas y pensaban que no lo perdonaría por aquello, por otra parte había otros mas escépticos que pensaban que la chica perdonaría al rubio y volverían a los papeles de acosadora y acosado, todo aquello freno rápidamente al ver que la chica estaba por dar su respuesta

– Bien, estas perdonado ya no importa lo que ocurrió – hablo con voz tranquila y sin interés en lo que decía

Félix parecía no estar del todo bien con aquella respuesta, mas bien no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que dijo aquellas palabras, para el aquello parecía que forzaron a la chica a dar esa respuesta y estaba dispuesto a tratar de hablar más a fondo con la chica para escuchar una respuesta más sincera pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por la profesora que entraba al salón para comenzar con la jornada escolar; conforme el día transcurría y las clases avanzaban Félix parecía estar mas concentrado en halar con Bridgette que en las clases, no fue sino hasta el receso que el chica busco a la chica pero esta había salido del salón en compañía de Alya y Claude, el chico estaba por ir tras ellos pero fue detenido por Nino quien parecía tener algunas preguntas para el chico

– Félix, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Nino

– ¿lo preguntas por lo que paso al inicio de clases? – cuestiono el rubio a su amigo

– Lo pregunto por qué últimamente te he visto distraído, quise pensar que era por tus actividades extras, pero ahora pienso que es por lo que pasó entre tú y Bridgette – respondió el moreno notando que atino al problema el rubio

– lo cierto es que mi padre se entero de lo que paso, me reprendió y me ordeno disculparme, al principio me reusé pero después de tranquilizarme y meditarlo, me di cuenta de que no me había portado de la mejor manera y había estado pensando en cómo disculparme – respondió el Agreste a su amigo

– Pues, si solo te disculpabas por obligación ya lo hiciste pero, si realmente estas arrepentido parece que te falta hacer meritos para que te perdone – comento Nino

– ya lo note, ella abra aceptado mis disculpas pero tal parece que eso no nos pone en buenos términos – comento el chico de forma analítica

– y, ¿Qué harás? – pregunto el moreno

– No lo sé – finalizo saliendo del salón en compañía de Nino

En otra parte de la escuela Bridgette, Alya y Claude platicaban sobre temas al azar, cosas que no parecían ser de gran importancia además de que de vez en cuando Alya hacia mención de ladybug y hebi, provocando en Claude una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Bridgette desviaba un poco la mirada.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron, en ese momento las puertas del colegio estaban invadidas por todos los alumnos quienes tomaban rumbo hacia sus hogares, entre ellos cierta peli azul, que se dirigía a su casa en compañía de sus amigos, mientras que por otro lado cierto rubio se quedo esperando en el salón a que la gente en la entrada se disipara, el chico parecía estar en un momento de reflexión pero fue interrumpido por una chica rubia

– Félix, querido que sorpresa encontrarte aquí todavía – hablo con una voz coqueta la chica

– no es una sorpresa Chloe, tu bien sabes que espero a que la gente se valla y solo te quedas para poder estar a solas conmigo – contesto sin ánimos el chico

– ¿Qué tiene el que quiera pasar tiempo con mi viejo amigo de la infancia?, por cierto que fue lo que paso en la mañana por que te disculpaste con esa tonta panadera – interrogo la chica

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además te pido que no te dirijas a ella de esa forma – respondió el chico

– Pero si no es más que eso, una tonta panadera, además tú no hiciste nada que ella no se haya merecido – comento la chica con malicia y arrogancia en su voz

El chico siempre poseía una gran paciencia para con la rubia pues le tenía cierto estima por ser viejos amigos, pero el cómo se refería a la peli azul hizo que algo dentro de Félix reaccionara y echara por la borda aquella paciencia, lo cual se demostró levantándose abruptamente de su asiento en el aula sorprendiendo a la rubia.

– ¡suficiente Chloe! – inquirió con un tono autoritario – si no te he dicho esto es porque he tenido mucha paciencia contigo pero es hora de que te queden claras las cosas, no por que seas hija del alcalde tienes el derecho de humillar a las demás personas y te lo digo de una vez Chloe si te sigo considerando una amiga es porque realmente atesoro aquellos recuerdos pero sigue por donde vas y nuestra amistad termina y te quedaras sola – termino con su típica mirada seria

El chico salió del salón dejando tras de él a una rubia estupefacta por lo que había pasado, la chica nunca había visto a Félix reaccionar de esa manera, pero ignorando aquellas palabras apretó los puños con furia pues para ella la culpable de lo que le pasara al rubio era cierta peli azul, la chica se retiro y trato de no darle importancia al asunto pues luego pensaría una forma de humillar a la chica.

Por otro lado en algún lugar de parís, en un lugar oscuro que fue rápidamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por un ventanal en forma de mariposa que se abría rápidamente, alterando a lo que parecía ser un tumulto de mariposas que al reaccionar a la luz empezaron a revolotear en todo el lugar, en todo ese alboroto una silueta de un hombre adulto cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara, veía atreves del ventanal, en una de sus manos sostenía un bastón y en su cuello había un broche en forma de una polilla

– Tal parece que muy pronto conseguiré a un nuevo akuma y definitivamente este será quien me traerá los miraculous – comento la voz con malicia

Mientras tanto en la mansión agreste el menor de la familia se encontraba en su cuarto pues como era fin de semana y no tenia tarea el chico se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero como eso no lo entretuvo opto por salir a dar un paseo y como su guarda espaldas no estaba tuvo toda la libertad de salir por su cuenta, por esa razón en este preciso momento el chico recorría las calles de parís con total tranquilidad, el recorrido del chico lo llevo al parque cerca de la escuela donde se encontraba una estatua en honor a los héroes parisinos, el chico sonrió al ver aquel monumento en su honor al lado de su lady, pero al recordar a la heroína también llegaron imágenes de la peli azul, en ese momento Félix empezó a hacer recuento de todo lo que hacía que la chica y la heroína se parecieran, si bien ladybug parecía poseer destreza y agilidad Félix recordó momento en los que parecía ser un poco torpe y llegaba a perder el control de su yoyo, por otro lado la chica siempre daba la cara cuando cierta rubia trataba de pasarse de lista con los demás pero por sobre todas las cosas y lo que el chico creía que era lo que más las hacia parecida es que la chica desprendía un aura de tranquilidad y alegría que podía transmitirle a cualquiera, claro que esto último lo pudo comprobar solo siendo chat noir puesto que de esa forma la chica parecía estar tranquila, fue ahí cuando se dio que todas aquellas cualidades y defectos que poseía la chica también eran parte de la heroína, todo aquello que en su momento no vio en Bridgette lo tenía ladybug.

Pocas horas el chico salió del parque sin dirección, solo caminaría por donde fuese pues pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de estar por su cuenta en las calles ya que habitualmente salía de su hogar bajo la vigilancia de su guarda espaldas, mientras el chico caminaba se topo con una escena que para él era algo que no le agradaba ver, un poco más al frente de él se veía a Bridgette en compañía de Claude, estos dos parecían entablar una plática muy alegre ya que se le podía ver a la chica sonriendo y rebozar de alegría junto al castaño, parecía que a la vista de estos dos el chico era invisible, pero para Bridgette esto no era cierto ya que al verlo el rostro de la chica tomo un semblante serio

– Vaya, vaya que sorpresa verte por aquí Félix – comento el castaño

– no es ninguna sorpresa Cluade, de vez en cuando salgo a pasear pero tengo curiosidad, ¿A dónde van ustedes dos? – interrogo el chico

– oye Félix no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato – comento con ironía el castaño – pero bueno te lo diré, Brid y yo solo salimos a dar un paseo – respondió el chico

– así es Claude me dijo que me mostraría un sitio que encontró y que dijo que era probable que me gustaría ahora mismo vamos para allá, así que nos vemos en algún otro momento Félix – agrego la chica jalando a su amigo del lugar para volver a tomar camino

Tras esa mini conversación los amigos se alejaron del lugar dejando atrás a un rubio desconcertado por ver a la chica en compañía del castaño, si bien Félix estaba al tanto de que entre ellos no había ningún tipo de relación mas allá de la amistad eso no quitaba el hecho de que en cierto modo le molestara ver a la chica en compañía del castaño pero no haría nada por el momento.

* * *

Listo aquí termina este capítulo si les gusto dejen su comentario de igual manera si tienen alguna sugerencia. Se despide soulfox23


	8. Chapter 8

Hola que tal a todos aquí sol fax y bueno saltándome el saludo pasemos al capítulo espero les guste

Capitulo 8: reina parte 1

* * *

La noche caía sobre Paris y en la mansión agreste cierto rubio no podía quedarse tranquilo en su habitación, así que ignorando a su Kwami de que no lo usara para su propósitos lanzo el conjuro y se transforma en chat noir saliendo de su habitación rumbo a la casa de la chica para otra visita, tras recorrer unos metros saltando de techo en techo el chico se detuvo una casa antes de la de la peli azul para ver si estaba en su cuarto, así que utilizando su bastan observo que en efecto la chica se encontraba en su habitación pero lamentablemente para Félix la chica no se encontraba sola, en la habitación de la chica no solo se encontraba la susodicha sino que también se encontraba la denominada por el mismo "serpiente rastrera" de hebi quien parecía platicar animadamente con la chica pero esto para al instante ya que el héroe reptil abrazo a la chica y se dirigió a la pequeña terraza de la habitación signo de que se retira del lugar, esa fue señal para que Félix entrara a la habitación de la chica pero para no levantar sospechas espero unos minutos tras los cuales aprovechando que la chica realmente no estaba por ir a dormir repitió las mismas acciones de la ultima vez obteniendo el mismo resultado exceptuando la sorpresa de la chica quien ahora solo le parecía inusual que el héroe felino la visitara dos veces sin que un akuma este de por medio o ella como ladybug se lo pidiera

– chat, que sorpresa – comento la chica al ver al héroe

– no entiendo porque es una sorpresa princesa, ¿acaso my lady o hebi te visitan? – cuestiono con ironía

Aquellas palabras y el tono en el que eran dichas le sacaron una sonrisa a la chica y eso el héroe lo noto y en su interior eso le alegro, el verla con esa sonrisa lo apaciguaba pero para no parecer que estaba solo de paso el héroe trato de sacara un tema de conversación y tal parecía que lo encontró un poster sobre cierto roquero cuya música era parte de las que Félix disfrutaba escuchar aunque bien no pareciera que era fan de esa música el realmente disfrutaba de escucharla

– Veo que te gusta Jagged Stone – comento con tranquilidad sentándose en la ventana

– Así es chat, me gusta mucho su música – aclaro la chica sentándose junto al felino

Fue de esta manera que el chico consiguió que la chica hablara mas de ella lo cual era su objetivo principal, conforme la luna reclamaba su sitio en el firmamento los dos jóvenes platicaban sin notar el paso del tiempo, no fue sino hasta la una de la madrugada que realmente ya era tarde y ambos tenían que dormir o no podrían soportar el día siguiente que tenían clases

– Bueno princesa me tengo que ir – dijo el gato poniéndose de pie

La chica solo afirmo y se despidió del felino con un además de mano, mientras que por otra parte el gato lanzo una ultimo mirada picara a la chica para posteriormente darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios dejando sonrojada a la chica y a chat noir con una sonrisa digna de un ladrón que acababa de robar el diamante más valioso del mundo.

El día siguiente fue el más agotador para Bridgette pues además de quedarse a platicar con chat noir las últimas acciones del felino la dejaron desconcertada puesto que nunca imagino que el aria algo como eso a no ser que la otra persona fuera ladybug, ciertamente eso le impidió que conciliara el sueño por un poco más de tiempo lo cual le acarreo problemas con los profesores y que recibiera burlas de parte de Chloe y hablando de la rubia Bridgette no pudo evitar notar que la rubia parecía ensañarse más de lo normal con ella pero lo ignoro por ser quien era Chloe y por el cansancio, para suerte de la chica el receso empezó lo cual le indicaba que podría descansar un poco pero sus planes fuero momentáneamente interrumpidos por Alya

– chica, ¿estás bien? – cuestiono la morena, pues la chica parecía que apenas y podía estar despierta durante las clases

– sí, solo estoy un poco cansada ayer un gato no me dejo dormir – comento con un tono cansado

Debajo de las chicas se encontraba Félix y Nino, ambos se quedaron en el salón pues no tenían nada que hacer, claro esas eran las razones de Nino ya que aunque no lo pareciera Félix estabas igual o más cansado que Bridgette pues el todavía tuvo que regresar a su casa lo cual le llevo un tiempo haciendo que se acostara aun mas tarde que la chica

Cuando el receso termino, las clases continuaron y gracias a un pequeño descanso en el receso Bridgette pudo estar más atenta a las clases restantes, pero aun tenía que recuperar aunque sea los apuntes de las primeras clases y ya tenia pedírselos ya sea a Claude o a Alya al final de las clases; cuando las clases terminaron la chica se disponía a hablarle a su Claude pero fue interrumpida por Félix quien le extendía tres libretas con diferentes forros

– note que no estabas concentrada en las clases, así que toma mis apuntes y transcríbelos, solo regrésame mis cuadernos mañana – comento el chico sin ver a la chica

Bridgette se debatía en aceptar o rechazar los cuadernos, pero ella sabía que él era un buen estudiante así que extendiendo su mano para tomas r los cuadernos dando a entender que opto por tomar los apuntes de Félix

– Gracias me apresurare a tomar los apuntes y te los regresare mañana – dijo la chica saliendo del aula

En la entrada del colegio la chica en compañía de Alya quien se veía intrigada por la repentina generosidad del agreste para con su amiga quien parecía no tomarle importancia

– Parece que a cierto rubio le interesa el que estés al corriente con tus apuntes – comento con picardía la morena

– por favor Alya, el solo quería ser amable además, no es cosa del otro mundo que alguien le preste apuntes a alguien – comento la peli azul

– pero estamos hablando de Félix agreste, él ni de chiste le prestaría un cuaderno incluso a Nino – refuto la morena

Bridgette decidió no restarle la mas mínima atención a lo que según Alya llamaba el remordimiento de Félix, ya que si bien ya había perdonado al Agreste tampoco es como si le importara todo lo que el chico hacia, cuando la chica por fin llego a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto para no solo copiar los apuntes de Félix sino también para hacer tareas y demás actividades para el colegio y cuando la noche cayo la chica cayo rendida apenas se recostó n su cama pues el cansancio y la falta de sueño de la noche anterior la habían alcanzado, mientras que por otra parte Félix se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero antes de entregarse a Morfeo tomo la decisión de que si volvía a ver a Bridgette como chat, lo haría en fines de semana pues el no consideraba que fuera buena idea esas visitas en plena semana de clases.

Al día siguiente Bridgette de volvió los apuntes a Félix agradeciéndole por prestarle sus cuadernos, a partir de ese punto el resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad, ya que no se había presentado ningún incidente con un akuma de esa manera en la noche del viernes Bridgette se encontraba lista para dormir pero esa noche nuevamente sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la visita de chat quien no lo pensó dos veces en salir de su habitación para ver a la chica, quien de cierto modo esperaba la visita del chico en traje de gato

– hola princesa, linda noche ¿no? – saludo con un tono alegre el felino

– hola chat, si parece que hoy es una linda noche – comento la chica

Antes de que algo mas pasara la chica le acerco a chat un plato con unas cuantas galletas, el felino gustoso acepto las galletas puesto que casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de comer ese tipo de dulces; esa noche nuevamente los dos presentes en la habitación se sumergieron en aquella charla que les impedía percibir el paso del tiempo

– princesa, necesito que hagas algo – indico el héroe

– ¿Qué necesitas chat? – pregunto la chica

– Solo necesito que cierres los ojos por un momento – la chica vio con duda al héroe por aquella petición – por favor, te prometo que no será nada malo – aseguro el héroe

Bridgette al confiar en chat, no hizo más preguntas y acato las órdenes, lo único que pudo escuchar y sentir durante esos momentos fue como el felino le pasaba por el cuello alguna clase de cadena y como un objeto atado a la cadena decencia hasta descansar en la parte superior de su pecho

– Listo princesa, abre los ojos – ordeno

La chica ario los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su cuello, donde pudo admirar una cadena de color dorado rodear su cuello y unido a la cadena un dije con la forma de un girasol, la chica sonrió con ternura por aquel obsequio por parte del gato a quien abrazo para agradecerle por el collar que ahora posaba un su cuello

– gracias chat, es hermoso – dijo con euforia la chica

– No fue nada princesa – contesto el felino

– chat tengo que saber, ¿Por qué has venido a visitarme últimamente? – pregunto la chica

El felino se tenso en esa pregunta, pero también le sorprendió que hasta esas alturas la chica preguntara el por qué de las visitas, chat vio que no había forma de cambiar el tema as i que no tenía más salida que tratar de explicar la situación lo mejor posible para salvar su identidad como Félix

– ciertamente desde el asunto con el Demo ilustrador quise darte las gracias por agradecerte, pero en ese momento se me estaba acabando la energía y lo pospuse y bueno con el tiempo lo olvide, una noche que ladybug se ausento me encargue de vigilar por estos lares y recordé tu casa y bueno aproveche que tenía tiempo y te visite – relato el héroe

– ¿solo por eso has estado viniendo a verme? – pregunto la chica

– al principio fue para agradecerte, pero últimamente te visito porque me agradas, mi vida es un tanto solitaria, no tengo muchos amigos y desde que te visite me ha sido grato poder conversar contigo princesa, pero si te es inoportuna mi presencia ya no te visitare – respondió

– ¡No!, chat tu presencia no me incomoda, solo me daba curiosidad el que vengas a mi casa – dio la chica – además me alegra que hayas recordado que me gustan los girasoles – comento mirando el collar que le regalo el héroe

– Me alegra que te guste princesa – dijo mirando el reloj – vaya si que el tiempo paso rápido, ya son la una de la madrugada, bueno creo que esa es mi señal para retirarme – dijo mientras abría la ventana de la habitación – nos vemos luego princesa – se despidió

– Nos vemos luego chat – dijo mientras veía como el héroe salía por la ventana

– Parece que alguien está enamorada – hablo una pequeña voz femenina que salía de entre las sabanas de la cama

– pero que cosas dices Tikki, ya sabes que chat no me gusta – aclaro la chica

– Como tú digas Brid – respondió la Kwami no convencida de las palabras de su protegida

La chica ignorando las palabras de su Kwami por fin se acostó y durmió, el fin de semana termino y la jornada empezaba de nuevo y en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Bridgette ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela quedando indecisa de utilizar el collar que chat noir le regalo pues no sabía si sería buena idea, por fin después de meditarlo la chica se coloco el collar y salió directo a la escuela, ya en su salón de clases todo transcurrió con normalidad pero, más de uno noto el nuevo collar que la chica llevaba, entre ellas se encontraba Alya, Claude, Nino y por supuesto Félix que al ver el collar le provoco una sonrisa interna y que le dedicara un cumplido a la chica quien se sonrojo por el cumplido, las clases transcurrieron con tranquilidad hasta la hora del receso

– dime Brid, ¿de dónde sacaste ese collar? – pregunto Claude

– lo vi en el aparador de una tienda y lo compre, te recuerdo que los girasoles son mis favoritos – respondió la chica – por cierto Claude, ¿ya pudiste encontrar al indicado? – pregunto en susurro la chica

– aun no la encontramos, pero espero pronto aparezca – respondió en el mismo tono de voz

– ¿de qué están hablando? – interrumpió la voz de Alya

– nada importante, le contaba a Claude donde conseguí mi collar – respondió la chica

– Es muy hermoso, tuviste mucha suerte el haberlo encontrado – comento la morena

– Por favor, ese tonto collar no es tan bonito – la voz que se unía a la conversación le pertenecía a la chica más odiada de la escuela

– ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí Bourgeois? – pregunto Claude con tono serio

– yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando escuche que elogiaban la baratija de la panadera – respondió de forma despectiva

– ahora que se te metió Chloe, no te hemos echo nada como para que estés fastidiándonos – hablo la morena

– no es para que se lo tomen tan apecho, yo solo digo que ese collar barato es lo mejor que Bridgette se pudo comprar – hablo la chica

– Si tienes algo que decirme dilo en mi cara Chloe – reto la peli azul

– solo digo que tu nunca podrías comprar bonitos collares como los que yo tengo, depuse de todo solo eres la hija de unos panaderos – hablo con arrogancia

En ese punto de la discusión la cual había llamado la atención de muchos estudiantes que empezaron a reunirse presenciando otro acontecimiento insólito por parte de Bridgette, pues esta no soporto las palabras del rubio y le dio una bofetada

– escúchame Chloe, puedes molestarme, burlarte de mí, puedes hacer cualquier cosa detestable, pero no permitiré que insultes a mi familia o a mis amigos, jamás, te repito jamás vuelvas a insultar a mis padres o realmente sabrás quien soy – hablo con un tono autoritario

La chica estaba estupefacta por la reacción de Bridgette, en el momento que reacciono estaba decidida a devolverle el golpe a Bridgette pero entre ellas se interpuso Claude quien recibió el golpe

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Faure?, ¿Por qué te interpones? – pregunto con furia

– Por qué no permitiré que la toques – respondió

– Será mejor que te quites porque tu noviecita me las va a pagar – amenazo

– Ella no es mi novia – aclaro el castaño

– pues deberían ser novios, ustedes son tal para cual, harían un alinda pareja de perdedores – hablo con mofa, mientras que por otra parte el chico solo rio un poco – ¿Por qué te ríes? – interrogo con enojo

– por lo patética que te vez – aclaro el porqué de su risa

– Yo no soy patética – reclamo iracunda

– sí que lo eres, crees estar por encima de todos solo por tu posición económica, pero adivina que, tu estas sola, nadie en esta escuela te soporta, si no fuera por esa chica que tratas como a un perro faldero nadie te hablaría, crees que todo lo que haces está bien y por si fuera poco y atreviéndome a equivocarme yo diría que tú has sido la causa de la mayor parte de las akumatizaciones del salón, crees que te puedes esconderte tras el titulo de tu padre y que te libraras de cualquier consecuencia, es por eso que te vez tan patética, ¿sabes por qué? – guardo silencio un momento para recuperar el aire – porque sin todo eso tu serias la peor escusa de persona que jamás habría, solo puedes humillar a los demás por que tienes los recursos, pero pregúntate, ¿Qué sería de ti sin todo eso?, pero seré optimista y diré que tal vez muy en el fondo de toda esa arrogancia y egoísmo se encuentra una persona que quiere demostrar que puede ser alguien mejor, pero no lograras ser esa persona nunca si sigues por el mismo camino – termino de hablar con un tono serio

La chica se mantuvo callada, pues aparte de Bridgette quien solo le llevaba la contraria nunca había conocida a alguien que fuera capaz de retarla, pero él como la expuso fue algo que golpeo con fuerza su orgullo puesto que realmente le dolían esas palabras pero en vez de tratar de apelar a las palabras del castaño un pequeña lagrima que casi nadie noto rodo por su mejilla, la chica apretó su puño y luego lo extendió para darle un golpe pero fue intersecado por la peli azul

– Suéltame panadera, todo esto es tú culpa – grito con total furia

Chloe estaba por darle una bofetada a Bridgette pero esta la esquivo y en lugar de darle un golpe Chloe jalo el collar de Bridgette rompiendo la cadena, al ver que el collar colgaba en su mano la rubia sonrió y alzo el collar en señal de victoria pero esa sensación de satisfacción fue detenida por cierto rubio quien presenciaba todo y con enojo tomo el collar que se encontraba en la mano de la rubia, Félix le regreso el collar a Bridgette quien lo tomo entre sus manos con tristeza por cómo había terminado

– fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez Chloe – hablo con severidad el rubio

– ¡¿Por qué te pones de su lado Félix?! – pregunto consumida por la ira

– porque ella es mi amiga, a diferencia de ti, te dije que te tenia paciencia por nuestra vieja amistad pero eso acaba aquí, no quiero seguir considerándote una amiga y además apoyo a Claude – respondió

– estás diciendo que, ¿prefieres a esa tonta panadera que a mí? – pregunto ahora al borde del colapso

– Estoy diciendo que no quiero ser amiga de esta versión tuya, quiero volver a ver a la niña con la que solía jugar de niño – refuto con un tono de seriedad y un toque de nostalgia – y mientras sigas con esa actitud no quiero saber nada de ti – finalizo

La chica al no soportar ya mas salió corriendo del lugar, arrebatándole nuevamente el collar a Bridgette que se encontraba desprevenida, la chica salió del colegio y se escondió cerca del parque lanzando maldiciones

Mientras en la guarida de hawk moth este hacia acto de presencia al notar toda la ira de Chloe, quien sería la próxima víctima para sus malévolos planes

– ira, odia hacia una enemiga, tristeza por ser menospreciada, deseo de venganza, esta chica será la indicada para traerme los miraculous – hablo mientras extendía su mano y una mariposa blanca se posaba en esta, con su mano libre tapo a la mariposa mientras que una extraña energía oscura se acumulaba en la mariposa – vuela mi pequeño akuma y cumple con tu deber – recito al momento de soltar a la mariposa que ahora era purpura con negro la cual cruzaba el umbral del lugar volando hacia su victima

El akuma voló hacia Chloe quien seguí sumida en su mundo maldiciendo a Bridgette, la chica no noto cuando el akuma aterrizo en el collar y se fundió con el ocasionando que la cara de Chloe se tiñera de un color rojo y la silueta de la máscara de hawk moth se proyectara frente a ella

– reine guêpe soy hawk moth, te doy el poder para vengarte pero a cambio deberás traerme los miraculous de ladybug y chat noir, ¿hacemos un trato? – hablo el villano a través de la silueta

La chica estaba por aceptar pero algo la detuvo como si se resistiera a captar el trato, pero aquello que parecía ser un reflejo paro al instante dándole a Chloe la oportunidad de responder a la oferta del villano

– Acepto hawk moth – afirmo la chica con una sonrisa malvada

Con solo esas palabras la chica fue rodeada por un aura negra que la transformo, su cabello seguía siendo una coleta pero ahora su cabello se intercalaba entre el negro y el amarillo claro de igual manera su labio superior se pinto de negro mientras que el inferior de amarillo, su cara fue cubierta por un antifaz con la misa combinación de colores, su vestimenta cambio siendo un traje parecido al de ladybug , solo que este seguía con el mismo patrón de colores, sus manos se cubrieron con un par de guantes con lo que parecían ser garras y en sus pies se encontraban unas zapatillas con el tacón como agujones

– Voy por ti panadera – hablo reine guêpe

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, ahora esperen a ver qué es lo que pasara, díganme que les pareció, se retira su amigo soulfox23


	9. Chapter 9

Hola que tal aquí soulfox23 con el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten y les agrade lo que va a suceder así que sin más empecemos con el capitulo

Capitulo 9: reina parte 2

* * *

Tras el pequeño incidente con la rubia y el simultaneo escape de esta, todos los presenciaron el "espectáculo"se retiraban del lugar con excepción de Bridgette y sus amigos, el primero en acercarse a Bridgette fue Claude para ver si Chloe no la había lastimado, luego se le acerco Félix para evitar que Claude estuviera tan cerca de Bridgette

– ¿estás bien Bridgette? – pregunto el rubio

– si, no me hizo nada, pero no entiendo porque se porto de esa manera, entiendo que ella sea una brabucona, pero nunca llego a estos extremos – comento Bridgette

– Para mí que Chloe ya se volvió loca – comento Claude

– No entiendo en qué punto ella cambio tanto – se cuestiono el rubio

– ¿acaso Chloe no siempre fue la ególatra que es hoy? – pregunto Alya

– en efecto Alya, yo la conos cuando era un niño, fue mi única amiga en ese tiempo y era todo lo contraria a como es hoy en día – relato el rubio – después de un tiempo dejamos de estar en contacto y nos reencontramos aquí y es la persona que conocen hoy en día – termino de hablar

– Pues durante todo ese tiempo la rubia oxigenada se convirtió en toda una ególatra – exclamo Claude

– al igual que yo, Chloe no tuvo ningún amigo y no la estoy defendiendo o justificando, pero quiero creer que es así por el hecho de que nunca a pudo hacer amigos – explico el rubio

– bueno, dejemos esto por ahora, ya las clases van a volver a empezar así que volvamos al salón – dijo Nino

Sin comentar mas con respecto al incidente ya acontecido todos regresaron al salón para terminar de tomar las clases restantes sin que hubiera algún percance lo cual hizo que las clases fueran amenas y en cuanto las clases terminaron como siempre los alumnos se disponían a salir, Félix ya estaba por salir del salón pero fue detenido

– Félix espera – exclamo Bridgette llamando la atención del rubio

– ¿Qué sucede Bridgette? – pregunto

– se que no es de mi incumbencia pero quiero saber algo – hizo una pausa esperando a que el rubio le diera alguna señal que se presento con un ademan – ¿Cómo era Chloe cuando era una niña? – pregunto

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – cuestiono

– Chloe y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero nunca la he odiado, solo quiero tratar de comprender porque es así, tú fuiste su amigo, tú debes de conocerla mejor que nadie – explico la peli azul

– cuando éramos niños era alguien amable, realmente se parecía un poco a ti, se preocupaba mucho por los demás, en ese tiempo solo nos teníamos el uno al otro y procurábamos cuidarnos, creo que si siguiera siendo esa persona ustedes dos serian amigas, ella realmente cambio mucho y no sé porque, cuando éramos niños mi padre me alejo de París durante algunos años y perdí todo contacto con Chloe, no fue sino hasta que entre aquí que nos reencontramos – conto el rubio con un aire de melancolía

Bridgette solo guardo silencio mientras escuchaba como Félix empezaba a contar como era Chloe, ella lo hacía porque una parte de ella se sentía mal por como terminaron las cosas en esa disputa y quería tratar de entender por qué la chica era como era, pero lo que Félix le contaba eran cosas que se limitaban a unas cuantas anécdotas donde aquella niña no parecía tener ninguna relación con la chica que Bridgette conocía, en todo aquello Bridgette sonrió al escuchar esos relatos y empezó a creer que esa actitud que la chica había adoptado lo hacía para evitar a las personas lo mas que pueda, cuando Félix termino de hablar la chica solo agradeció y se retiro.

Mientras en el colegio la portadora del la buena suerte conversaba con el portador de la mala suerte, en algún lado de París en algún establecimiento Claude se encontraba en una conversación con un hombre de edad avanzada, dicho hombre estaba acompañado por una criatura con la apariencia de una tortuga, mientras que el chico y el anciano conversaban un tocadiscos que se encontraba en un mueble de aquel lugar empezó a realizar movimientos, el anciano se acerco al aparato revelando que era la caja que resguardaba los miraculous, en esa caja actualmente se encontraban los miraculous de la abeja y el zorro, de estos dos el primero empezó a emanar un brillo

– El portador de la abeja a despertado – hablo el anciano

– Ahora solo hay que encontrarlo, déjeme ese trabajo a mi maestro – hablo el chico acercándose al miraculous

– De acuerdo está en tus manos el encontrar al portador de la abeja – respondió el anciano entregándole la peineta en una caja con un grabado chino

Con la misión de encontrar al portador de la peineta de la abeja Claude salió del local a ver a su amiga y ver como estaba su amiga, el chico se transformo en superhéroe y con su látigo cruzo las calles de parís para llegar a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y evitando ser visto por alguien en la calle, el chico toco la ventana de la chica esperando a que le abrieran, la chica rápidamente le abrió y le dejo pasar a su habitación, ya dentro el chico termino la transformación

– Si no fuera porque también quería ver a mi hermanita, me enojaría contigo Claude – se quejo el Kwami quien termino acostado en la cama de la chica por el cansancio de la transformación – enserio Tikki no se cómo aguantas la transformación – exclamo el Kwami

– Varios siglos de entrenamiento hermano – respondió la Kwami con orgullo

– ¿Qué paso Claude? – pregunto la chica

– antes que nada, ¿tendrás algunas uvas para charm? – pidió el chico

La chica bajo a la sala de su casa a buscar el fruto para el Kwami de su amigo, afortunadamente la chica si contaba con dicho fruto y tomo unas cuantas llevándolas a su cuarto, donde inmediatamente el Kwami serpiente empezó a devorarlas mientras Tikki solo veía a su hermano esbozando una sonrisa

– A ti siempre te gustaron las uvas – comento la Kwami

– Son el mejor regalo que Ra nos dio – hablo el Kwami mientras seguía comiendo las uvas

– ahora si Claude, ¿dime que pasa? – pregunto la chica

El chico metió su mano a un bolsillo que tenía en la camisa que llevaba, de la bolsa saco la caja donde se encontraba guardado el miraculous de la abeja, Claude abrió la caja mostrándole a Bridgette el miraculous causando asombro en la chica por ver a otro miraculous y ver que su amigo lo tenía en su poder

– ¿el maestro te dio el miraculous? – pregunto la chica

– Si el portador de la abeja despertó y me ofrecí a buscarlo – explico el chico – aun recuerdo tu expresión cuando supiste quien era el maestro – comento el chico riendo

– tenía mis motivos, nunca hubiera imaginado que el anciano a quien ayude fuera el protector de los miraculous – comento la chica

 **FLASH BACK UNA SEMANA ANTES**

 **Los dos amigos se encontraban paseando por las calles de París, Cluade le había comentado a la chica que tenía un lugar que mostrarle, mientras caminaban se encontraron con Félix quien les pregunto a donde iban ambos respondieron con respuestas banas, después de ese encuentro ambos siguieron su camino, Claude guiaba a la chica por las calles, después de un rato caminando llegaron a un local de masajes a la chica se le izo extraño pero una vez que Cluade entro al local la chica lo siguió, dentro se encontraron con un anciano que estaba sentado en la mitad de la sala del lugar, el anciano al sentir la presencia de los jóvenes se paro para recibirlos, Bridgette reconocía al hombre pues nunca olvidaría ningún momento del día en que se convirtió en ladybug, para Bridgette fue una sorpresa volver a ver al anciano, pero su asombro se convirtió en miedo al ver que tanto su Kwami como el de su amigo salían de sus escondites, luego el miedo volvió a convertirse en asombro al ver que tras de el anciano aparecía otro Kwami**

 **– Maestro, creo que ya conoce a Bridgette – comento Claude**

 **– claro que sí, no podría olvidara a la elegida que tiene los aretes de ladybug – comento el anciano con serenidad**

 **– u-u-usted es… – hablo con dificultad la chica**

 **– le alegra ver que me recuerdes jovencita, permíteme presentarme. Me llamo Fu, el guardián de los miraculous, yo protegía tus aretes hasta que tú naciste – comento**

 **– ¿porque me eligió para ser ladybug? – pregunto la chica**

 **– yo no te elegí, los aretes te eligieron, al igual que el anillo de chat noir lo eligió y hasta el momento son los únicos miraculous activados además del broche de hawk moth, los portadores de los demás miraculous no han despertado aun – explico el anciano**

 **– ¿despertado? – pregunto la chica**

 **– los miraculous siempre tienen a un portador predeterminado, pero hay tres formas de que alguien obtengo los poderes de un miraculous. La primera, el portador mostrara ser merecedor de ser el portador del miraculous, esto es a lo que llamamos "el despertar", en ocasiones el elegido "despierta" desde muy joven otros lo hacen al mostrar su verdadero ser o arrepentirse de algún acto que los haya alejado de demostrar su verdadera persona. La segunda es que alguien encuentre el miraculous y despierte al Kwami de esta forma esta persona tomara el poder del Kwami aunque no sea el verdadero portador y lamentablemente este es el caso de hawk moth quien encontró el miraculous y despertó al Kwami. La tercera forma es que un portador le herede a alguien su miraculous si este cree que el elegido es digno – explico el maestro**

 **Durante las horas siguientes la joven empezó a hacerle preguntas al maestro quien repondría con tranquilidad procurando que la chica comprendiera lo que el explicaba, tras unas horas después los dos amigos salieron del lugar despidiéndose del maestro y tomando camino de regreso a sus hogares**

 **– ¿Cómo es que sabias quien era él? – pregunto la chica**

 **– de hecho yo fui quien busco a Wayzz, el Kwami tortuga, Wayzz siempre elige a quienes son candidatos para ser los guardianes de los miraculous – explico charm**

 **– Ya veo – exclamo la chica**

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Tras explicar lo que había pasado con el maestro Bridgette le comento a Claude que tuvo una pequeña conversación con Félix, donde el tema fue la rubia y que en cierta forma la chica se sentía mal por la chica pues realmente si no fuera por Sabrina la chica realmente estaría sola.

Mientras conversaban el cuarto de la chica se estremeció por un fuerte golpe que provenía de la terraza, esto hizo que los chicos se pusieran en alerta pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera transformarse el techo fue atravesado por reine guêpe quien con tan solo ver a Bridgette la tomo del brazo y salió del lugar dejando a tras a Claude y a los dos Kwamis, en el breve tiempo en el que el akuma estuvo en la habitación Claude pudo ver e identificar quien era la victima

– Esa era Chloe – exclamo el chico mientras veía por la ventana como la villana se alejaba volando con su amiga como victima

– ¡tenemos que salvar a Brid! – grito la Kwami

– Tikki tu, síguenos y en cuanto podamos liberar a Bridgette escóndanse y conviértanse – ordeno el castaño – ¡Charm, colmillos fuera! – recito el conjuro transformándose en hebi

Una vez transformado el chico salió de la habitación, agradeciendo que en ese momento los padres de la chica no se encontraran, mientras corría por los tejados de París Claude tomo su comunicador y llamo a Félix

– Agreste, tenemos problemas – exclamo el chico

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto el chico

– Bourgeois fue akumatizada, apareció en casa de Brid y se la llevo – explico

– ¿a dónde se la llevo? – pregunto

– no lo sé tal parece puede volar y no logre verla cuando salí, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar? – pregunto

– no, no sé donde podría estar pero, me transformare y saldré de inmediato – respondió

– Bien, te veré en la escuela – dijo para colgar y seguir su búsqueda mientras se dirigía a la escuela

Félix se encontraba en su cuarto ya fuese día no tenía nada que hacer más que sus deberes, pero en cuanto recibió la llamada de Hebi este no dudo en llamar a su Kwami, quien estaba frente a la computadora del chico comiendo un pedazo de queso el chico lo llamo y lanzo el conjuro para transformarse, ya transformado salió de su habitación, a buscar a sus amigas

– maldición Chloe, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas? – se cuestiono el chico

Después de un rato el chico llego a la escuela donde se encontró con Claude, el chico no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando al chico, pero una vez que se reunieron decidieron tomar rutas separadas para ver si encontraban a la chica, acordando esto los dos héroes salieron del lugar por rutas separadas, Félix recorría a gran velocidad las calles de París desesperado por lo que podría hacerle Chloe a Bridgette, realmente no se perdonaría si la peli azul saliera lastimada, mientras seguía corriendo el chico llego cerca del hotel de la familia de Chloe, en este se encontraba un tumulto de gente, todos mirando hacia arriba, el chico hizo lo mismo llevándose la gran sorpresa de que en el tejado del hotel Bridgette se encontraba prisionera de una especie de sustancia color amarillo oscuro y sobre de ella se encontraba reine guêpe flotando

– Te dije que me las pagarías panadera – comento la chica poniéndose a la altura de Bridgette

– Chloe detén esto, detenlo antes que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas – comento la chica

– no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta en este momento, tú te lo buscaste, pudiste simplemente no meterte conmigo pero no, tenias que ser la heroína de todos – dijo con enojo

– Chloe por favor – exclamo Bridgette

– No intentes pedir piedad panadera, si no fuera por ti Félix seguiría siendo mi amigo – acuso a la peli azul

– Chloe, escúchame, yo no tuve nada que ver entre tú y Félix, el me lo conto, te había advertido que no siguieras, pero tú lo ignoraste – respondió

– ¡cállate! – grito al momento de dar un golpe al lado de la chica, un golpe que dejo una grieta enorme – si no fuera por ti nada de esto pasaría, todo esto es tu culpa, solo porque tu siempre eres la niña buena – expreso con desprecio hacia la chica

– Chloe, lo siento – dijo con tono cabizbajo

– ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto

– Dije que lo siento – hablo con un tono más audible

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto con incertidumbre

– se que no nos llevamos bien, nunca me di el tiempo para pensar por que eras así, siempre di por sentado que era por que eras alguien caprichosa, pero Félix me conto como eran antes, se que una persona como la que fuiste, no cambiaria tan drásticamente sin ninguna razón, pido disculpas por que por mi parte nunc me pare a pensar por que eras así y si todavía queda una pisca de esa persona que fuiste me gustaría conocerla – explico la chica con tono de arrepentimiento

En ese momento la chica parecía estar en un conflicto como si algo dentro de ella le hablara y le dice que lo que hace está mal, pero que hay tiempo de remediar las cosas, mientras que otra parte, la parte dominada por el akuma y que ejercía mas control le decía que prosiguiera, que no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse, esto ocasionaba que la chica pareciera que estuviese en un estado de conflicto, indecisa de lo que debía hacer y mientras la incertidumbre se acrecentaba mas era su expresión de conflicto y una pisca de dolor.

Mientras esto pasaba chat noir en el piso se comunico con Hebi explicándole la situación, el héroe serpiente dijo que iría lo mas rápido que pudiera, chat afirmo y le dijo que haría lo posible para rescatar a Bridgette, en ese momento el chico veía como reine guêpe parecía entrar en duda, conforme pasaban los segundos esta expresión empezó a ser más notoria, ya que la chica empezaba a sacudirse sujetando su cabeza y desde la perspectiva de chat parecía que gritaba algo y sin perder tiempo empezar a escalar el edificio para llegar a la chica.

– Chloe, por favor todavía hay tiempo de terminar con esto, pelea con ese akuma, ahora sé que tú no eres como aparentas ser – suplico la chica

– Cállate, cállate, cállate, ¡cállate!– grito la chica al momento de dar un segundo golpe al otro lado de Bridgette

Lo siguiente que paso fue algo que tanto para reine guêpe, chat noir y Bridgette vieron en cámara lenta, puesto que la sustancia donde estaba atrapada Bridgette se quebró dejando caer a Bridgette quien empezó el rápido descenso.

* * *

Bien aquí termina, espero les guste esperen al siguiente y díganme que les pareció esta parte, bueno nos vemos se despide soulfox23se retira su amigo soulfox23


	10. Chapter 10

Hola aquí el capitulo diez vean lo que pasa y disfrútenlo, ahora no tengo nada que decir realmente así que comencemos

Capitulo 10 reina parte 3

* * *

Lo que se suscitaba n el hotel perteneciente al padre de la actualmente akumatizada Chloe era un acontecimiento que para los tres involucrados sucedía en cámara lenta, hace apenas unos segundos la sustancia ambarina que mantenía presa a Bridgette se había quebrado por el conflicto interno de reine guêpe, ocasionando que esta callera sin poder sujetarse de algo, mientras tanto chat noir desde su posición, acelero la escalada para atrapara a la chica, durante la caída chat dio un salto desde donde estaba para atrapar a la peli azul, acto que logro con la ayuda de su bastón obteniendo un lugar para sujetarse y atrapar a la chica

– princesa, que bueno que caíste por aquí – comento con su característico tono burlón

– Chat no es momento de bromas, esa chica parece que no está estable, tienes que ayudarla – comento viendo a reine guêpe seguir con su conflicto personal

– bien, pero primero te llevare a un lugar seguro y luego la mantendré ocupada mientras ladybug llega – argumento alejándose de el lugar, llevando a Bridgette cerca de un callejón a unas cuadras lejos del hotel – aquí estará a salvo princesa, espera a hebi aquí, el se encargara de llevarla a algún otro lugar – dijo regresando al hotel para enfrentar a reine guêpe

La chica no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a su amigo gatuno, puesto que sin Tikki no sería de mucho ayuda, es mas la chica estaba segura de que sería raptada nuevamente y eso le molestaba. De regreso con chat este volvía a estar en el hotel listo para enfrentar a Chloe, la cual al ya no ver a Bridgette y solo ver al héroe que estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente la volvió a centrar, ya lista la chica se lanzo al ataque, lo primero que izo fue tratar de envestir a chat, fallando en cada uno de sus intentos y recibiendo algunos golpes por parte del bastón del chico, furiosa reine guêpe extendió una de sus manos de la cual broto el mismo un liquido semejante al que tuvo prisionera a Bridgette, chat reacciono por instinto y esquivo el ataque pero eso no impidió que reine guêpe lanzara mas ráfagas de ese liquido ambarino que al contacto con el suelo se volvía solido, tras varios tiros la chica parecía tener atrapado a chat puesto que el chico se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y la pared y era bastante obvio que no podría esquivar un ataque más, reine guêpe se preparaba para lanzar un ataque más e inmovilizar al héroe, pero en medio de su lanzamiento el lazo de un látigo tomo su mano y desvió el ataque, al mismo tiempo que hebi se impulsaba con la soga propiciando una patada que alejo a reine guêpe de chat salvándolo en el acto

– Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo – comento preparándose para pelear

– ni tanto, un poco más tarde y me hubiera atrapado y esa cosa es realmente dura una vez se enfría –

– como sea, ¿Dónde está Bridgette? – pregunto

– la saque de aquí, le dije que en cuanto llegaras te enviaría para ponerla a salvo – respondió

Luego de que Félix le dijo el lugar donde se encontraba la chica, Claude tomo rumbo a aquel lugar en compañía de Tikki quien se escondía detrás de hebi, cuando el héroe reptil llego a donde se encontraba su amiga esta le recibió y pregunto por su Kwami, la nombrada salió de atrás de Claude y se acerco a su portadora para que se preparara para pelear

– ¿lista Brid? – pregunto Tikki con entusiasmo

– Claro que si Tikki – afirmo mientras mostraba sus aretes – Tikki, ¡puntos fuera! – recito el conjuro transformándose

Ya lista para entrar en acción, la chica en compañía de hebi salieron del lugar dirigiéndose al hotel donde se sucintaba la batalla contra reine guêpe, en el sitio chat mantenía su distancia para con la villana, cosa que se le facilitaba gracias a la habilidad de su bastón que se alargaba cuanto el quisiera, en cuanto ladybug y hebi se hicieron presentes, la batalla se torno más intensa y es que por más que ellos fueran tres contra uno, reine guêpe podía fácilmente lidiar contra ellos, mientras ladybug, chat noir y hebi peleaban con su yo-yo, bastón y látigo, la fuerza y agilidad que poseía reine guêpe en compañía de sus poderes la hacía una acérrima rival, la batalla se alargo más de lo necesario ya que al no poder acercarse lo suficiente, ninguno de los héroes podía arrebatarle el collar poseído, después de ya un tiempo a chat noir parecía habérsele ocurrido un plan o una idea para inmovilizar a reine guêpe y terminar con esto

– ladybug, tengo una idea – comento a la chica

– ¿cuál es tu idea chat? – pregunto la chica

– Necesito que la entretengan un momento, espero mi idea de resultado – comento mientras se retiraba el lugar

– espero sepas lo que haces gato estúpido – reclamo el chico

Chat ya no contesto a hebi pues tenía que actuar rápido para poder ayudar a sus amigos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el chico termino la transformación, una vez separados Plagg veía a Félix con duda porque no entendía por que se retiraba de la pelea

– ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer Félix? – pregunto el Kwami

– Bridgette menciono que Chloe no parecía estar estable, me dijo lo que le dijo a ella y como esta empezaba a alterarse, creo que si puedo llegar hasta ella puedo hacerle bajar la guardia para que Brid termine con esto – explico el chico

– ¿eres consciente de que existe la probabilidad de que esto no funcione? – pregunto el gato

– Si – respondió con simpleza el rubio

– ¿Qué harás si tu magnifico plan no funciona? – pregunto antes de entrar en la camisa del chico

Félix no respondió a la última pregunta, salió de donde se encontraba y se dirigió al hotel, hay la batalla seguía un ritmo riguroso, reine guêpe no cedía y atacaba agresivamente con toda la intención de eliminar a sus enemigos, pero los dos héroes se mantenían a la par de la chica, evitando los ataques de la miel de avispa y atacando con sus armas, Félix veía como los tres peleaban, aunque el supiera que los dos ahí arriba en la cima del hotel podían defenderse más que bien eso no le impedía sentir una gran preocupación por la chica del traje moteado; regresando a la realidad Félix entro al hotel para llegar al piso donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo, pasaron unos pocos minutos y Félix llego al sitio indicado entrando a la azotea e inhalando hondo

– ¡Chloe! – grito con fuerza llamando la atención de los tres presentes

– ¡Félix! – gritaron las dos chicas una con tono de preocupación y la otra con alegría

– "¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer gato estúpido?, si algo sale mal no te la vas a acabar con Brid, por presentarte de esta forma" –

– Félix, querido, que gusto que estés aquí – comento la akuma como si fuera la misma rubia de siempre – espera un momento en lo que termino con estas molestias – comento con la intención de regresar a la batalla

Antes de que reine guêpe regresara al combate Félix la tomo de una de sus manos y la jalo hacia el abrazándola, acción que sorprendió a los tres presentes, reine guêpe tardo en reaccionar a lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto pudo devolvió el abrazo sin importarle porque lo hacía, algo dentro de la chica hacia que sus recuerdos se removieran trayendo los de aquellos años de infancia donde ambos rubios jugaban juntos

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa Félix? – pregunto la chica

– Tienes que parar esto – dijo en susurro a la chico

– ¿pero qué dices, por que debo parar? – pregunto la chica confundida

Félix termino el abrazo y miro a reine guêpe a los ojos– esto está mal, lo que haces está mal, se que en el fondo sabes que está mal todo esto, todo lo que has estado haciendo estos años – explico el chico

– Pero yo, no puedo – dijo mientras que tomaba al chico de su chaleco de forma agresiva

Con ese acto ladybug estaba por entrar en acción con su lucky charm listo para atacar y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el rubio izo un ademan indicándole a la chica que se detuviera, que tenía todo bajo control, Bridgette aun con dudo hizo caso al chico y bajo su yo-yo y lucky charm.

– claro que puedes, se que puedes, sabes porque – la chica lo miro como si le pidiera la respuesta a lo prosiguió – porque te conozco Chloe, conozco a la verdadera tu, una persona noble, dedicada, quien se arriesgaría por los que quiere, esa es tu yo real, se que puedes parar todo esto porque eres Chloe Bourgeois, se que puedes enmendar tus errores – alentó el chico

– aun que pudiera hacerlo, ¿Quién me creería?, he lastimado a muchos, nadie me apoyaría – dijo con un tono que parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría el llanto

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en cierta guarida, cierto villano veía todo a través de su akuma y estaba furioso, no permitiría que ese chico lograra convencer a su víctima, para hawk moth, la chica era el mejor villano que había creado, así que haciendo uso de sus artimañas volvió a proyectar su símbolo frente a reine guêpe, alertando a los presentes.

– Reine guêpe, recuerda nuestro trato, cumple con tu parte o te obligare – hablo con tono furioso tratando de tomar el control de reine guêpe

La chica al sentir los esfuerzos de hawk moth por controlarla alejo a Félix, mientras trataba de mantener el control, obligándola a ancarse en el suelo

– Chloe lucha contra el, sé que puedes vencerlo – comento Félix

– no sé si pueda, el es fuerte. Vete de aquí Félix, no quiero lastimarte – alerto la chica con desesperación

– no me iré, no te dejare combatir esto sola, tu nunca me dejaste solo cuando niños, se que debí haber hecho lo mismo, pero en ese tiempo no dependía de mi, pero ahora si puedo hacer algo y me quedare a tu lado – replico mientras veía a la chica forcejear – dijiste que nadie te apoyaría, pero eso no es cierto, yo te apoyare, en el momento que decidas pedir una disculpa cuenta con que yo estaré hay a tu lado apoyándote – termino de explicar

– ya basta reine guêpe, deja de perder el tiempo y termina con ladybug – ordeno hawk moth

Mientras Chloe mantenía su lucha de voluntad, ladybug y hebi, mantenían su mirada sobre la chica preparados para luchar si es que la chica reanudaba su ataque, mientras tanto Félix solo pedía que su amiga saliera victoriosa de esa batalla. reine guêpe, mantenía su misma posición mientras que en su mente ella luchaba para no caer presa de hawk moth, la chica hacia uso de toda la voluntad que poseía, después de un rato, todo apuntaba a que la chica perdería, pero aun su voluntad poseía el deseo de seguir e impedirle a aquel villano que cumpliera su objetivo, en ese momento algo sucedió y de repente como si la chica hubiera sido cubierta por una extraña energía que elimino toda presencia de hawk moth en la mente de Chloe, mientras tanto en el exterior, el lugar donde se encontraba guardado el miraculous abeja en el traje de hebi, empezó a brillar con intensidad sorprendiendo a Bridgette y Claude quienes veían que el brillo estaba ligado a la chica dando a entender que esta era la elegida del miraculous abeja y que ya había "despertado" por completo, mientras que reine guêpe por fin se ponía de pie acercándose a ladybug alertando a la mencionada, pero reine guêpe tomo el collar de girasol que estaba akumatizado y se lo entrego a la heroína quien no comprendía lo que pasaba.

– Toma ladybug – dijo extendiendo su mano con el collar – termina con esto por favor – dijo mientras le sonreía a la heroína

Bridgette por fin había comprendido todo y aunque estaba molesta con chat noir por poner a un civil en peligro, agradecía el que lo haya traído ignorando como sabía que relación había entre ambos rubios, por que ella misma aseguraba que era muy posible que hubieran perdido esa batalla, Bridgette comprendió que Chloe pudo sobreponerse ante hawk moth y librarse de su contra al mismo tiempo que "despertaba", de esta forma la chica tomo el collar y lo rompió con su mano dejando libre al akuma quien salió volando rápidamente

– No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma – recito el conjuro purificador y relazando los pasos necesarios, una vez atrapado el akuma la chica recito las últimas palabras – adiós mariposita – termino liberando al akuma – ¡miraculous ladybug! – termino de decir

Pronto la ráfaga de la fortuna creada por el lucky charm apareció, arreglando todo el desastre causado durante la pelea incluyendo la habitación de la chica, mientras tanto en la azotea de aquel hotel el aura oscura desaparecía llevándose consigo el traje de reine guêpe y mostrando de nuevo a Chloe quien callo inconsciente por la fatiga física y mental que sufrió, siendo atrapada por ladybug, quien sonreía al ver que todo acabo bien gracias a la chica

– Bien hecho Chloe, hoy tú fuiste la heroína – dijo la chica mientras sostenía a la inconsciente Chloe

Mientras tanto en la guarida de hawk moth, el villano azotaba su bastón con toda sus fuerzas y furia contra el suelo, esta vez estuvo tan cerca que prácticamente ya sentía los miraculous en sus manos pero nuevamente sus planes se vieron frustrados no por ladybug, si no que por ese chico rubio que ayudo a la chica, eso hizo que el villano ardiera en cólera, una vez más la victoria se le escapaba

– Te maldigo ladybug, pero te aseguro que tu miraculous y el de chat noir serán míos – amenazo con rabia mientras el ventanal se cerraba nuevamente.

Consciente de que el tiempo lo tenía medido la chica escucho el tercer timbre por parte de sus aretes indicándole que era hora de irse y entregando a la chica a hebi ladybug salió del lugar con ayuda de su yo-yo, mientras que todavía en la terraza del hotel los dos chicas se mantenían callados mientras caminaban a la habitación de la chica

– Fue muy tonto de tu parte el venir así – comento el héroe

– cállate, a fin de cuentas funciono y todo acabo – reclamo el rubio

– como sea, ladybug te va a sermoneara a chat noir por "enviarte" a la batalla – advirtió hebi

– si como sea. Por cierto, ¿Qué era esa cosa que brillaba dentro de tu traje? – pregunto solo para aclarar sus dudas

– Creo que sabes bien que era ese resplandor – respondió entrando a la alcoba de la chica

– Así que, ella también es una portadora de miraculous – dijo con tono neutral mientras veía a la chica descansar ahora en su cama

– así es. Félix no es porque no te quiera aquí, pero yo me encargare de que reciba el miraculous y le explicare la situación, así que mejor retírate – pidió el chico mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la cama de la chica

Félix vio por un momento a hebi y sin decir nada y confiándole a su amiga el chico salió por la puerta y se retiro, mientras que por otra parte el chico espero pacientemente a que la chica despertara, algo que paso alrededor de hora y media después, la chica abrió sus ojos de golpe y desorientada recordando lo que había pasado mientras era poseída por el poder del akuma, luego de el pequeño flashback que tubo la chica miro a su alrededor notando que estaba en su habitación y no precisamente sola sino que hebi se encontraba en una silla cercana a la cama esperando a que la chica despertara

– Por fin despiertas, eso es bueno – comento el héroe

– ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – pregunto con duda, miedo y amenaza

– Te traje a tu habitación después de que caíste inconsciente tras liberarte del akuma, espere a que despertaras por una cosa – decía mientras le extendía la caga del miraculous abeja – es para darte esto – finalizo entregándole la caja

Chloe abrió la caja donde se encontraba una peineta de color dorado con adornos negros y una abeja en la punta, la chica toco la peineta la cual empezó a emitir un brillo intenso que segó momentáneamente a la chica, pronto el brillo desapareció y delante de la chica aprecio un Kwami

De piel amarillo claro, las pupilas azules abarcaban todo el ojo de la Kwami, en su cabeza se apreciaban un par de antenas al igual que el patrón distintivo de colores de una abeja igual en su cola donde se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un aguijón, su cuello y pecho cubiertos por un pelaje y sus piernas y brazos de color negro

Chloe se mostro temerosa ante la criatura, pero con una breve explicación de parte de la Kwami y el héroe, esta comprendió que era la Kwami quien se presento como pollen anunciaba estar feliz por haber despertado y haberse reunido con su portadora

–No lo comprendo porque yo soy tu portadora, no he hecho nada que sea digno de reconocer – comento con tono triste

– es cierto que n el presente has hecho cosas difíciles de perdonar, pero eso no es impedimento para que tu estés lista para redimirte, el que nos hallamos reunido indica que estas lista para empezar a enmendar esos errores – explicaba pollen

– la pregunta es, ¿quieres empezar a arreglar las cosas? –

– No lo sé – menciono evitando ver al Kwami

– lo que hagas ya es decisión tuya, yo ya me voy. Si decides unírtenos mañana en la noche nos reuniremos, ladybug, chat noir y yo en la torre Eiffel – índico el héroe al momento de salir por la ventana

Después de salir de la habitación, la chica se quedo en silencio en su habitación en compañía de la Kwami, quien solo volaba por los alrededores de la habitación observando todo en ella, mientras que la chica se quedo en su cama observando la peineta y agradeciendo que su padre no haya estado durante el accidente.

La chica después de unos minutos de observar la peineta por fin decidió hablar con la Kwami quien por su parte seguía volando por los alrededores de la habitación

– pollen, dime como puedo transformarme – pidió la chica

– primero que nada te diré lo básico de lo que puedes hacer y todas esas cosas – explico feliz la Kwami – primero, cuando estés transformada la máscara que te proporciona el traje ocultara tu identidad de cualquier persona, esto es debido a la magia, segundo, una vez hayas usado tu habilidad especial contaras con cinco minutos para que la transformación se termine, puesto que dicha habilidad agota nuestras reservas de energía, por lo cual después tendré que ingerir el alimento que me regresara la energía, el arma que queen bee posee es un trompo, con el cual podrás utilizar tu habilidad tornade, te permitirá crear un tornado gigante ¿comprendes? – explico la Kwami terminando con la pregunta

– comprendo, pero, ¿qué alimento te regresa tu energía? – pregunto la chica

– podrá parecer cliché, pero yo recupero mis energías con cualquier cosa que contenga miel, de preferencia la miel sola, pero no importa si la acompañas con algo – explico la abeja

– Vaya que es cliché – ese comentario saco una risa por parte de las dos – bueno si es miel lo que necesitas no te preocupes, ahora dime como transformarme – pidió la chica

– es fácil, solo tienes que recitar el siguiente verso, "pollen, rayas fuera" – explico la criatura – pero para que funcione tienes que traer puesta la peineta y para terminar con la transformación repite el conjuro– recalco tomando la peineta y poniéndosela a su portadora

– ¿puedo intentarlo? – La Kwami solo asintió con la cabeza – ¡pollen, rayas fuera! – recito

Al momento de recitar el conjuro, la Kwami fue absorbida por el miraculous dando paso al traje que le correspondía a la chica, el traje no era tan diferente al de reine guêpe diferenciándose con el patrón de colores, ya que en este traje el color amarillo predominaba, el antifaz ahora es de un color negro con amarillo en la parte inferior además de que en la cintura de la chica donde se encontraba un cinturón se podía ver un trompo con los mismos colores del traje

La chica se acerco al espejo más cercano que tenia y se observo admirándose y mostrando una sonrisa de total alegría que no parecía desaparecer pronto.

– ¡increíble! – exclamo con alegría.

Tras todo lo ocurrido en la tarde, los tres adolecentes se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares, a acepción de Claude, Bridgette y Félix tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar tras todo lo ocurrido, por su parte Bridgette solo pensaba en lo que aria la rubia el día siguiente en la escuela y como se presentaría, si es que esta decidía unírseles y también el que decirle a chat por haber enviado a un civil a la batalla, tabeen se cuestionaba el por qué el héroe no volvió, por otra parte Félix también pensaba en lo que aria la rubia y que si algo pasaba el día siguiente la apoyaría

Después de el agotador trabajo de derrotar al akuma el resto del día siguió su curo y al caer la noche la luna reclamo su lugar en el firmamento, esa noche los tres portadores cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo pues ya no tenían energía para estar despiertos, cuando la noche termino y el astro rey se apoderaba del firmamento todos los adolecentes se preparaban para llegar a la escuela donde todo parecía normal, cierta rubia llego un poco más temprano de lo usual con su vestimenta habitual con la pequeña diferencia de una pequeña bolsa sujeta a su cintura y una peineta sujetando su cabello, pasado los minutos y antes de que llegara la profesora, todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en las aulas incluyendo a Bridgette a quien ya no era tan raro verla en el salón a tiempo, en ese momento Chloe se paro y se posiciono frente a todos dejando extrañados a algunos y a los demás les daba igual lo que hiciera la chica

– Quiero pedirles una disculpa – hablo con un tono de vergüenza raro en ella y dejando a todos anonadados – he hecho y dicho cosas que muy crueles, quiero disculparme por todas esas cosas – comento evitando las miradas de todos

– Si claro, como si te fuéramos a creer – comento Kim con tono acusador cruzando los brazos

– es cierto, nos has fastidiado durante mucho tiempo y ahora quieres que te perdonemos, para mí que algo tramas – apoyo Alix

Comentarios como esos se empezaron a decir por la mayoría de los presentes, excluyendo a ciertas personas como Rose, Juleka, Nataniel, Nino, Alya, Claude, Bridgette y Félix, para mantenerse al margen, mientras que Chloe escuchaba todas las acusaciones y comentarios apretando los puños y al borde de que una lagrima se escapara, en ese punto Sabrina se paró de su lugar y se puso frente a su amiga

– Déjenla en paz, ella dice la verdad – exclamo con enojo por las palaras de los demás

– Solo tú le puedes creer, ella nunca cambiara, nadie aquí cree que en realidad se esté disculpando por todo lo que ha hecho – dijo Iván con total tono de acusación

– Te equivocas, yo le creo – se escucho la voz de Bridgette

Esa frase callo a todos los presentes, esas palabras que aunque las hubiera dicho en susurro se hubieran escuchado y crearía el mismo efecto, todos los presentes se asombraron por que la peli azul defendiera a su más acérrima rival, pero la mas asombrada fue la misma rubia, Félix ni se diga, el rubio estaba por defender a su amiga pero Bridgette le gano la palabra, Bridgette se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hacia Chloe viéndola de frente

– Si tu disculpa también la extendías a mí, entonces te perdono Chloe – comento la peli azul dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a Chloe

– Yo también le creo – comento con indiferencia Claude acercándose a su amiga

–yo también – hablo Félix con su usual tono

– tal vez a ellos les tome más tiempo perdonarte, pero sé que lo harán – alentó la peli azul

En un reflejo la rubia abrazo a Bridgette quien tardo un poco en devolver el abrazo, tras esto todos se quedaron callados y no volvieron a hablar, al momento del receso, Bridgette y compañía se acercaron a Chloe y Sabrina, en ese momento la primera le estaba pidiendo una disculpa a la peli roja por como la trataba, cundo las dos terminaron de hablar Bridgette las invito a comer con ellas a lo que las dos aceptaron en ese pequeño almuerzo un poco incomodo donde se intercambiaron pocas palabras la peli azul le dio un cumplido a Chloe por la peineta que llevaba puesta, la rubia comento que era una peineta que hace tiempo no usaba pero lo decía con un tono de nerviosismo que hizo reír a Bridgette y aligero el ambiente, tras terminar las clases y antes de retirarse Chloe abordo a Bridgette, la rubia metió su mano al pequeño bolsillo que estaba sujeto a su cintura del cual saco el collar que le había quitado el día anterior ya arreglado y se lo entrego, Bridgette miro el collar y lo tomo agradeciéndole a la chica.

Esa noche en la torre Eiffel, los tres héroes se encontraban en la punta del monumento, ladybug y hebi se la pasaban viendo por todos lados como si buscaran algo, mientras que chat noir fingía no saber por qué hacían esto y se mantenía a distancia de ladybug quien le dio un buen reproche por enviar a un civil al campo de batalla, después de una hora de observar los alrededores de la torre estaban por darse por vencidos y en ese momento una ráfaga de viento los distrajo permitiéndole la entrada a aquella persona a la que esperaban

– hola soy queen bee, soy nueva en el vecindario, tú debes ser ladybug, hebi y chat noir – se presento la chica con una sonría mientras flotaba frente a los héroes

– Hola queen bee, te interesaría unírtenos – ofreció la chica con una sonrisa

Al ver esa sonrisa chat automáticamente pensó en Bridgette, además se puso a pensar en todo lo que paso desde que Claude lo contacto el día anterior, en primera instancia su único pensamiento era rescatar a la chica, verificar que estuviera a salvo, después lo que sintió al verla caer, el chico sintió que su propia vida estuvo en riesgo en ese instante, fue entonces que por fin y como un balde de agua fría, Félix vio a la heroína y a la civil como una sola y se empezó a cuestionar que sería de él si la chica hubiera muerto, para Félix fue un gran impacto pensar en ese posible escenario, realmente en ese momento comprendió que la chica era más importante para el de lo que podía admitir, fue ahí que por fin vio que aunque fueran en pequeños momentos la chica era quien le daba alegría a su vida, que de una u otra forma le daba un motivo para seguir asistiendo al colegio y hay con la presencia de una nueva aliada y con sus pensamientos y emociones por fin acomodadas, el chico vio que la necesitaba más de lo que pensaba y que tenía que recuperar su cariño, pero el mismo admitía que esa sería una proeza

* * *

Fin, por fin aquí la ultima parte, que les pareció, realmente como opinión personal me gusto espero también opinen lo mismo, se despide soulfox23


	11. Chapter 11

Hola les mando un saludo, aquí esta otro capitulo, espero les guste, en general espero les este gustando el fic.

Capitulo 11: como amigos

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde lo ocurrido con Chloe, la chica había mostrado un gran cambio en su actitud, si bien la chica le costaba en ocasiones no sacar a relucir su altanería y en otras ocasiones era mas condescendiente, también salía a denotar que mantenía o reprimía sus comentarios hirientes; durante esas semanas se la había visto a Chloe y a Sabrina estar más en convivencia con Bridgette y Alya, cabe destacar que en un principio la morena desconfiaba de Chloe, pero tras una plática con Bridgette esta empezó a tenerle más confianza a la rubia, por otra parte Sabrina parecía encajar bien en el nuevo cirulo de amigas que se había formado hay.

Por otro lado para cierto rubio el cambio que sufrió la chica lo apaciguo y por dentro lo lleno de alegría, puesto que ya hacía tiempo desde que no veía ese lado de la chica, de igual manera trataba de acercarse a Bridgette, si bien todo parecía estar bien entre ambos chicos, se notaba un ligero ambiente de incomodidad debido al comportamiento del chico pero poco a poco este ambiente empezaba a desaparecer con el pasar de los días.

Por su parte Bridgette, parecía llevar con más calma las cosas, para ella no fue del todo difícil aceptar a la rubia como una compañera en su trabajo heroico, también la chica hacia memoria de los fines de semanas en los que recibía la visita de cierto gato, en esas noches si bien se acostaba a altas horas de la noche, no le molestaba por que disfrutaba de esas conversaciones donde en la mayoría de las ocasiones las risas y pequeñas anécdotas no faltaba, en otras la chica se interesaba por saber más de la vida de su amiga gatuno, descubriendo que si bien el vivía con comodidad y no se quejaba de ello, resaltaba que la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba en su hogar la pasaba solo y que casi nuca veía a su padre y las veces en las que este se encontraba se centraba más en su trabajo y no le prestaba atención al chico, en ese aspecto la chica se sentía mal por chat, pero lo animaba diciéndole que ella siempre estará siempre que la necesite.

En estos momentos todos se encontraban tomando clases o al menos eso hacia la mayoría puesto que en los asientos de hasta atrás en el escritorio de cierto castaño y peli rojo, el primero se encontraba mirando su celular procurando mantenerlo oculto de la profesora, mientras que Nataniel hacia algunos dibujos en las ultimas hojas de su libreta puesto que había olvidado su libreta de dibujo, Claude miraba ocasionalmente los dibujos del chico, la mayoría era de él en su forma akuma, mientras que otros eran de los héroes parisinos, pero lo que le llamo la atención al chico fue ver entre aquellos bocetos el dibujo de su amiga, ese dibujo estaba más detallado que cualquier otro; para Claude ni para nadie a acepción de la siempre despistada Bridgette, era que a Nataniel le gustaba la ya mencionada chica y que en contadas ocasiones ya ha intentado confesársele pero terminando en desastre y sin oportunidad de poder llevar a cabo su plan, Claude sonreía, el peli rojo le agradaba, ralamente el chico no mostraba rasgos de poseer malicia y era alguien en quien se puede confiar una vez lo llegas a conocer.

–Oye Nataniel, te quiero hacer una pregunta – susurro el chico para evitar ser escuchado

– Dime – hablo en el mismo tono de voz

– ¿te gusta Bridgette? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

El chico al instante volteo la libreta para volver a la hoja donde tenía el apunte del día, al mismo tiempo que su cara se volvía del mismo color de su cabello

– ¿podríamos platicar en el descanso? – pregunto el peli rojo con nerviosismo

– de acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra escaparte – respondió para después regresar su atención a su celular

Una vez el descanso termino el peli rojo trato de salir del salón y evitar al castaño, esto le resulto inútil puesto que Claude se le adelanto y le tapo el paso en la puerta del salón, ahora Nataniel veía que no podría evitar lo que se venía y para apresurar las cosas Claude se fue con Nataniel fueron a la biblioteca a hablar

– bien Nataniel, vamos al punto – hablo con un tono sereno – la pregunta era más retorica, se bien que te gusta Brid, la pregunta es, ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? – termino esperando la respuesta del peli rojo

– n-no es como si no lo hubiera intentado, pero cada vez que trataba de invitarla a salir algo me lo impedía, tal parece tengo mala suerte con eso – respondió con timidez

– por favor, ¿Qué tan mala puede ser tu suerte? – comento sin creer en las palaras del chico

– una vez la vi en el parque y trate de invitarla, casi cerca de ella, un perro paso corriendo me tiro y termine en la fuente, lo único que conseguí fue un resfriado – relato el chico recordando esa ocasión

Claude seguía sin creer lo que le dijo el chico, a lo que Nataniel respondió contándole mas anécdotas de ese tipo, todas terminando mal, después de escuchar la cuarta historia, Claude veía a Nataniel con incredulidad

– vaya, enserio tienes mala suerte con eso – comento ahora creyéndole al chico

– Si, al final ya me rendí con eso, además a ella le gusta Félix o eso creo – menciono con tristeza

– ¿crees que a ella le sigue gustando el Agreste? – pregunto

– no lo sé – comento el chico

– bien, esto es lo que harás, hoy en cuanto las clases terminen te pararas de tu halieto te dirigirás a ella y le pedirás una cita – ordeno al peli rojo

– ¡¿qué?! – exclamo por lo que le dijo el castaño

– lo que oíste – menciono volviendo a su tono simple

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a pedir una cita así como así? – cuestiono el chico

– Inténtalo – animo el castaño

– pero, ¿qué tal si tiene algo que hacer después de clases? – trato de justificar

– ayer me comento que no tenía nada que hacer, además es mejor que la invites en fin de semana que en semana – comento Claude

– Pues mejor espero al viernes – propuso

– Nada de eso, mejor invítala desde hoy miércoles para que tengas algo planeado – planteo Claude

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que ella aceptara? – pregunto con nerviosismo

– No lo sé, pero tú tampoco lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes – respondió con simpleza

– y, ¿si dice que no? – pregunto con tristeza

– eso es lo único que pasara, pero no lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes, créeme a ella le gustara salir con un amigo para variar – alentó con una sonrisa

Tras pensarlo unos minutos y al ver que su amigo castaño no cesaría ante sus exigencias, Nataniel soltó un suspiro de resignación

– Esta bien la invitare a salir en cuanto terminen las clases – menciono en señal de que el castaño ganaba

– bien y para que puedas hacerlo con tranquilidad sacare a Alya del salón – comento dándole un ligero codazo al chico

Cuando las clases volvieron a iniciar los alumnos todos parecían concentrados en las clases a excepción e Nataniel quien solo pensaba en que si el castaño realmente le había ordenado invitar a salir a la peli azul, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver al chico darle una sonrisa con un aire de maldad, en cuanto las clases terminaron, Claude solo le susurro al peli rojo que lo hiciera, con eso y notando que el chico se dirigía a Alya quien en poco tiempo logro sacarla del salón dejándolos solos hay a Bridgette y él, la chica se percato de la presencia del castaño

– Nataniel, apresúrate o serás el último en salir de la escuela – comento con una sonrisa

El chico se sonrojo por el comentario y la acción de la chica, esas cosas por pequeñas que fuesen siempre que fueran por parte de la chica le causaban esa reacción y para evitar que su sonrojo fuera notorio para la chica, Nataniel tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, pero antes de salir dirigió por un breve momento su mirada hacia la chica quien veía con confusión al chico quien se regreso y se le acerco

– B-B-Bridgette – hablo con dificultad

– ¿si?, ¿Qué pasa Nataniel? – pregunto la chica

– y-yo… he… y-yo quiera ver… – parecía que cada que hablaba las palabras se evaporaban pero realmente quería invitarla a salir así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire hablo con euforia – ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado? – exclamo con todas sus fuerzas

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y no quiera abriros por lo que tal vez sería un rechazo pero al ver que la chica no hablaba los empezó a abrir de poco en poco, lo que vio fue a la chica esperando a que el abriera los ojos y al ver que ya la veía de frente esta le sonrió y dio su respuesta

– Por supuesto, me encantaría Nat – respondió con alegría – si es el sábado entonces te veré en el parque cerca de mi casa, ¿te parece a las 11:00 AM? – pregunto

– Si – respondió sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

Tras la pequeña conversación e invitación por parte de Nataniel la chica salió del salón con una sonrisa mientras que en el salón, en peli rojo seguía sin creer que así de fácil por fin pudo pedirle una cita a la chica.

Por otra parte fuera de la escuela Alya se encontraba en compañía de Claude quien se encontraba jugando con su celular mientras que la chica revisaba su blog, en cuanto se percataron de que la chica por fin salía de la escuela la morena fue la primera en acercársele y preguntarle por qué tardo tanto en salir, Bridgette no escatimo tiempo en decirle lo que había pasado obteniendo una expresión de asombro por parte de su amiga y una sonrisa por parte del castaño.

Después de eso el resto de la semana fue tranquilo, las patrullas eran mas rápidas gracias a la ayuda de queen bee, era bueno para el equipo tener a la reina abeja con ellos y gracias a todas las actividades que mantenían ocupada a la chica esta sintió que la semana se fue rápido llegando a la noche del viernes en la cual empezó a preparar la ropa que utilizaría al día siguiente, en conjunto que había elegido la chica consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro que tal parecía se ajustarían a la pequeña cintura de la chica, un poco corto ya que parecía que se podría ver la parte baja de las piernas de la chica, una blusa de color verde claro que llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura con un bordado de hojas

Mientras la chica se entretenía en sus pensamientos cierto felino se infiltro dentro de la habitación con la intención de asustar a la chica, hubiera funcionado de la forma en la que él lo hubiera deseado de no ser porque se distrajo observando la ropa que descansaba en la cama de la chica, quien se percato de la presencia del héroe gato, Bridgette aprovecho el que el chat fuera el distraído y le dio un ligero empujón mientras lo llamaba, ocasionando la reacción deseada por la chica quien empezó a reír

– es usted muy cruel princesa, espantar a un indefenso gatito como yo – exclamo de una forma exageradamente dramática

– ¿indefenso?, ¿acaso me negaras que tu querías asustarme? – interrogo la chica con tono acusador

– Me declaro culpable – aseguro con una mano alzada y la otra en el pecho, acción que causo risa en ambos – princesa, se que la curiosidad mato al gato pero, ¿para qué es esta ropa?, ¿acaso vas a salir a un evento? – cuestiono el felino mirando la ropa en la cama

– ha, esa ropa no hace mucho que la termine y quería estrenarla mañana en mi cita – respondió la chica con simpleza

La respuesta por parte de la chica fue tan natural como si lo dijera a diario, Bridgette nunca se imagino que esas palabras afectarían a alguien, pero para chat noir esas palabras empezaron a resonar en su cabeza, no podía reaccionar, pero hacia lo posible para que su expresión no demostrara su sorpresa, pero por dentro sentía un ciclón de emociones, entre ellas la sorpresa por la noticia, la incertidumbre, desconcierto, temor e ira, sobre todo la ultima, le molestaba que alguien se atreviera a invitar a su princesa a una cita, eso sí que le molestaba, aprovecharía para averiguar de quien se trataba

– ya veo, ¿quién es tu cita princesa? – pregunto fingiendo un tono de desinterés

– tú mismo lo dijiste chat, la curiosidad mato al gato – respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación

Aunque la chica salió de la habitación por unos escasos minutos, para chat la noción del tiempo parecía ir mas rápido, el chico veía ese conjunto de ropa y no podía concebir la idea de que la peli azul usaría ese conjunto para una cita; en su mente chat se hacía de una imagen de la chica con esa ropa, a su parecer la imagen que se hacía de la chica la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era, eso le causo un gran enojo al héroe parisino, puesto que no aceptaba tal idea, pero bien el no podría hacer nada para impedir esa cita.

Por su parte en cuanto Bridgette regreso a la habitación veía a chat noir, el rostro del héroe no parecía del todo agradable, inclusive por la mente de la chica cruzo el recuerdo de Félix con la misma expresión facial, Bridgette desecho ese pensamiento de inmediato puesto que las personalidades de ambos chicos eran totalmente opuestas, Bridgette llamo al héroe quien olvido por completo lo que estaba planeando, de esta forma nuevamente aquella noche los dos adolecentes se la pasaron en conversaciones hasta la llegada de la madrugada y la partida del felino.

Era sábado por la mañana en la casa de la familia Dupain cheng Bridgette despertaba con pesadez la chica dirigió su mirada a sus celular observando que ya eran las 9:30 AM lo cual la alerto pues tenía que empezar a prepararse para reunirse con el artista pelirrojo, por lo que rápidamente tomo una toalla y se dirigió a su baño para ducharse, tras salir del baño y vestirse con la ropa que había elegido el día anterior, la chica bajo a la cocina de la casa para tomar desayunar algo y tomar algunas galletas para Tikki quien la esperaba en la planta alta, al terminar de desayunar y esconder unas galletas en su característica bolsita que serbia de escondite para su Kwami, la chica subió de nuevo a su habitación donde le entrego a la Kwami las galletas, una vez ya lista la chica salió de su casa y se adentro en el parque y se sentó en una banca esperando al pelirrojo quien apareció unos quince minutos después de la chica quien lo llamo desde donde estaba

– Nat, aquí estoy – anuncio la chica

– h-hola Bridgette, perdón si me tarde – se disculpo el chico con nerviosismo

– No te preocupes Nat, de hecho yo llegue temprano – comento la chica con una sonrisa – bien, ¿Qué aremos? – pregunto la chica

– n-n-no sé, ¿te gustaría ir al museo o al cine? – ofreció el chico

– no es mala idea ir al museo – menciono la chica

Ya teniendo el primer destino al que irían, los dos se pusieron en marcha caminando al metro y tamaño la ruta que los dejara más cerca del museo, una vez dentro ambos chicos se dirigieron a las primeras salas, Bridgette era alguien que tenía un conocimiento básico del arte, pero eso no le impedía admirar algunos de los cuadros y obras que se exhibían, mientras que por otra parte el pelirrojo mostraba gran interés y conocimiento de muchas de las obras del museo dando opiniones y comentarios sobre alguno que otro cuadro, Bridgette veía a Nataniel con una sonrisa, ella no conocía mucho del chico, lo que sabía de él es que el chico es un buen artista ya que lo ha visto en clase de arte, por otro lado recuerda bien la cita que tuvo con Evillustrator, realmente ahora que lo veía y veía un poco más de su carácter le resultaba imposible que tanto el villano como el chico que en ese momento hablaba de las pinturas fueron la misma persona, Bridgette olvido rápidamente esas ideas y volvió a mirar las pinturas.

Por su parte Nataniel no podía estar más feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo intentándolo por fin estaba en una cita con la chica que tanto lo hacía suspirar, además de que por elección de la chica estaban de visita en el museo y parecía estar disfrutando de la visita, realmente parecía que su suerte por fin estaba cambiando, en su interior Nataniel le agradecía al castaño su apoyo al darle esa oportunidad para poderle pedirle una cita a la chica.

Tras algunas horas ambos chicos salieron del museo, Bridgette sugirió que fueran por un helado a un local cerca de allí y que la chica conocía, aquel local tenía un gran espacio con mesas donde los clientes podían comer a gusto aquellos postres fríos, los dos adolecentes tomaron una mesa ya con sus helados en mano, la chica un helado de fresa con vainilla en un cono de galleta, mientras que el chico opto por un helado de vainilla solo.

– dime Nat, ¿cuándo te empezó a interesar la pintura? – pregunto la chica con intriga

– b-bueno, realmente desde que tengo me memoria dibujar es algo que me gusta – respondió el peli rojo

– Ya veo – comento la chica

– y a ti, ¿desde cuándo te gusta diseñar ropa? – pregunto el artista intentando alargar la charla

– pues creo que al igual que tu siempre me ha gustado el diseñar, es mas lo que llevo puesto lo hice yo, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto la chica haciendo relucir su atuendo

– s-se ve muy lindo y creo que t-te vez hermosa – respondió con pena y nerviosismo

– gracias Nat, por cierto también creo que eres un gran pintor, he visto tus pinturas de la clase de arte – comento la chica con alegría por aquel cumplido – por cierto Nat, ¿hay alguien que te guste? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa picara

Esa pregunta hizo que Nataniel se petrificara y su cara se camuflaje ara con su cabello, realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta y en ese momento era mala señal que su voz se estancara a lo largo de su garganta, a esto se le agrega que la chica lo miraba como una pantera que ya había acorralado a su presa

– b-bueno si hay alguien que me gusta – respondió con nerviosismo puro

– ¿conozco a esta persona especial? – pregunto la chica cambiando su tono y su semblante a una más serio

– S-si – respondió

– ¿me lo dirás? – pregunto Bridgette

– n-no – respondió con la misma voz temblorosa

– Entonces lo tratare de adivinar – comento – ¿es alguien del salón? – pregunto

– S-si – respondió, en ese momento como si alguien más tuviera control sobre su voz el chico hablo

– ¿es Juleka? – pregunto, el chico a manera de respuesta ladeo la cabeza en forma negativa – ¿Rose? – nuevamente recibió una negativa – ¿Alix? – otra negativa – ¿Mylène? – nuevamente una negativa – ¿Sabrina? – negativa – ¿Chloe? – negativa – ¿Alya? – otra negativa – ¿yo? – esta vez hubo silencio

La chica sabía bien de los sentimientos que el chico sentía por ella, lo supo desde que Evillustrator la invito a su cumpleaños, desde ese momento la chica supo cuales eran los sentimientos del chico y aunque en un principio trato de arreglar y aclarar las cosas, poco a poco fue aplazando eso hasta que el chico la invito a esa cita, Bridgette aprovecharía esta ocasión para aclarar las cosas

– ¿te gusto? – Pregunto sin señal de recibir una respuesta – Nat, respóndeme, ¿te gusto? – pregunto

– Si – susurro audible para la chica

–Nat, yo, yo no sé qué decir – comento la chica

– no digas nada, se bien que te gusta Félix – comento con tristeza

– no, Nat Félix ya no me gusta – aclaro la chica recordando ese amargo momento

– y, ¿Quién te gusta? – pregunto con curiosidad

– por el momento nadie. Nat, necesito que me escuches, yo agradezco tus sentimientos, pero no puedo corresponderlos – hablo con un tono de culpa y tristeza

– No te disculpes, siempre supe que nunca tendría alguna oportunidad contigo – respondió con tristeza y con ganas de salir de aquel lugar

– no Nat, tengo que hablar esto contigo, mira, eres un buen chico, de los mejores que he conocido, pero por el momento no estoy buscando alguna pareja, eres un buen amigo y no quiero verte así, no quiero que caigas presa de hawk moth – hablo con total sinceridad – mira, se que sonara cursi, pero yo no soy la chica que tú buscas, creo que esa chica está ahí afuera – comento tratando de alegras a su amigo

– ¿tú crees eso? – pregunto con una voz más neutra

– sí, se que al final de tu hilo rojo esta la persona predestinada para ti – comento la chica

– ¿hilo rojo? – comento con intriga por la frase de la chica

– es una historia que mi mamá me contaba. Se dice que todas las personas destinadas a estar juntas son unidas por un hilo rojo invisible que está atado al dedo meñique – relataba mientras tocaba la mano del chico señalando el dedo meñique – este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo puede estirarse hasta el infinito, inclusive puede enredarse pero nunca se romperá – término de relatar con una sonrisa

– Es una bonita historia – comento dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica

– lo sé; Nat ten confianza de que encontraras a esa persona – comento notando que el estado de ánimo del chico cambiaba

– Gracias Bridgette – agradeció ya más alegre

– ¿amigos? – pregunto la chica

– Amigos – aclaro el chico

Tras haber terminado los dos en buenos términos la chica estaba más tranquila y el chico aunque un poco desilusionado, también estaba feliz, algo en esa conversación le daba esa tranquilidad. Una vez terminados sus respectivos helados ambos adolecentes se retiraron del local y tomaron rumbo al parque donde se habían reunido en un principio, hay ambos chicos se despidieron con un abrazo, Bridgette regreso a su casa mientras que Nataniel tomaba rumbo a la suya

Mientras que en uno de los tejados de la zona cierto castaño que estuvo de observador durante toda la cita de la peli azul noto ese gesto de despedida entre los dos jóvenes, mientras que a su lado charm veía al chico con un gesto de desaprobación cosa que Claude ignoro durante todo el día

– No estuvo bien que los hayas espiado – comento el Kwami

– solo quería asegurarme de que la pequeña Brid estaría bien – comento el chico con simpleza – pero por lo que veo quedaron solo como amigos – comento

– como sea, vámonos de aquí – ordeno el Kwami

– Si, charm colmillos fuera – recito la conjura de transformación retirándose del lugar

Por otra parte cerca del parque a una distancia un tanto alejado del parque se veía a cierto rubio espiando a la chica, cabe mencionar quien es este personaje, que tras enterar por "parte" de cierto gato y aprovechando que ese día lo tendría libre y tampoco tendría a su guarda espaldas cerca ni a su padre quien le prohibiría salir, siguió a los dos adolecentes a distancia para asegurarse que el peli rojo no se propasaría con su princesa

– ¿ahora tú la vas a acosar?, que bajo haz caído – comento una voz proveniente de las ropas del chico

– Cállate – respondió

– ¿no vas a negar que la estabas espiando? – pregunto la voz con voz picara

El rubio no dijo nada y se retiro a su hogar al ver que la chica ya había entrado a su casa, debía admitir que nunca espero llegar a esas alturas por la chica que para él en tiempo pasado fue un dolor de cabeza, pero que ahora era la chica por quien daría la vida y con la que quería tener una vida, pero que mas podía decir el chico, afín de cuentas el en ocasiones se atribuía algunos rasgos felinos y como todo buen felino era territorial con sus cosas incluyendo a la dueña de su corazón.

* * *

Fin que les pareció, realmente solo hice este capítulo como relleno pero qué más da, espero les agrade se despide soulfox23


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos aquí está la continuación, espero estén disfrutando de este fic y bueno sin más que agregar un agradecimiento empecemos con el capitulo

Capitulo 12: conviviendo

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana y todos los jóvenes ya se encontraban en la escuela, las clases transcurrían con total tranquilidad y todos parecían estar atentos a las clases, claro que eso solo son apariencias puesto que en el asiento de cierto rubio, este pensaba mas en lo que había pasado entre la peli azul y el artista, esto se debía a que la chica no le dijo nada a chat noir sobre su cita pero Bridgette parecía estar feliz y eso inquietaba a Félix, por otra parte y sin ser notada por nadie, Chloe mantenía su vista fija en su amigo, la chica notaba un ligero cambio en la actitud del chico, un cambio que por muy mínimo que fuese era más que notorio para la rubia y eso la intrigaba. Tras casi finalizar la jornada escolar la maestra llamo la atención de los alumnos

– bien antes de terminar la clase, como proyecto final los agrupare por parejas, pero debido al actual número impar de alumnos en esta clase un equipo estará conformado por tres personas y dentro de dos semanas harán una presentación sobre las corrientes artísticas que les voy a asignar a cada equipo – indico la maestra – bien las parejas serán las siguientes: Alix y Max, a ustedes les toca el realismo. Mylène e Iván, ustedes expondrán sobre el arte barroco. Alya y Nino, a ustedes les toca el expresionismo. Kim, Sabrina y Claude ustedes van a exponer sobre el arte gótico, Chloe y Nataniel ustedes van a exponer sobre el cubismo, Rose y Juleka puntillismo y por último Bridgette y Félix les toca el arte abstracto – aclaro la profesora asignando los equipos y dando por terminada la clase

Una vez la campana sonara todos salieron y en la entrada del colegio aquellos que quedaron emparejados empezaron a reunirse para ponerse de acuerdo en que es lo que harían, por su parte fue Félix quien se acercó a Bridgette para planear como se distribuiría el tiempo y el trabajo, la chica se encontraba a los pies de las escaleras de la escuela, conversando con Alya durante aquella conversación Bridgette noto la presencia de Félix quien bajaba las escaleras y se trató de acercarse a Bridgette pero fue detenido por Alya quien lo encaro con una expresión de hostil

– será mejor que te comportes Agreste – amenazo la chica

– no tienes que amenazarme – comento el chico

– no te amenazaría si confiar en ti – aclaro la chica

– Alya ya déjalo, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haremos – explico Bridgette atras de Alya

– bien – dijo con simpleza y se fue junto con Nino no sin antes lanzar una última mirada de advertencia hacia Félix

– bien Félix, ¿cómo nos distribuiremos el trabajo? – pregunto la chica

– si no es ningún problema preferiría que fuéramos a mi casa, hay podemos trabajar con tranquilidad y adelantar el trabajo – comento el chico con su semblante estoico

La chica pensó sobre la propuesta del chico por un momento, ya que de ante mano conocía aquella mansión donde él vivía y aunque ya había entrado cuando Nino fue akumatizado, en esa ocasión la chica no paso más allá de la puerta y solo fue durante unos segundos puesto que después de eso se encargó del akuma, pero ahora era Félix quien le ofrecía el entrar a su casa algo que no le molestaba y no veía inconveniente

– de acuerdo, solo déjame aviso a mis padres que estaré fuera – comento la chica sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón

Acordando en donde seria el lugar de trabajo y tomando rumbo a dicho lugar en el auto que recogía al chico donde también se encontraba Bridgette, ambos chicos no decían nada todo parecía tranquilo Bridgette se dedicaba a ver por la ventana del auto, por su parte Félix en su mente planeaba que es lo que aria en cuanto llegaran a su casa y por sobre todo esperaba que su padre no se encontrara en esos momentos, no paso mucho tiempo para que el auto llegara a su destino permitiéndole a los adolescentes bajar del auto y entrar a la mansión, desde el momento en el que bajaron del auto Bridgette se aseguró de estar lo más cerca de Félix paro no perderse en aquella inmensa construcción, tras atravesar la puerta para entrar a la casa Félix le indicaba a su invitada que lo siguiera, pero como siempre y haciendo relucir la mala suerte que venía incluida al kwami gato los peores pensamiento de Félix se hicieron realidad puesto que bajando de las escaleras venia nada más y nada menos que Gabriel Agreste, aquel hombre con elegante traje blanco veía a su hijo quien entro en compañía de aquella joven que le parecía familiar.

– hola hijo – saludo Gabriel con un tono de formalidad y seriedad

– hola padre, que sorpresa tenerte aquí – hablo de una forma muy sería el rubio

– dime, ¿Quién es la jovencita que te acompaña? – interrogo el Agreste mayor mirando a la chica que se paralizo por aquella mirada estoica

– es Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, fui agrupado con ella para un trabajo para la escuela – contesto el rubio menor

– señorita Dupain – llamo Gabriel a la chica que lo miro con nerviosismo – ¿no fue usted quien creo aquel bombín que modelo mi hijo ya hace algún tiempo? – finalizo con su mirada sobre la pobre chica

– si señor, yo cree el bombín y lamento lo de la pluma de paloma, no sabía que Félix era alérgico a las plumas de paloma – aclaro la joven al recordar aquel accidente

– no tiene que disculparse, usted no sabía eso, pero bueno me es grato volverla a ver – comento con un tono menos estoico– si me disculpan tengo que volver a la oficina, ya no los retraso más – dijo finalizando esa charla al salir de la mansion

– bueno vallamos a la biblioteca y empecemos a adelantar lo más que podamos – ordeno el chico indicándole a Bridgette que lo siguiera

De nueva cuenta Bridgette volvió a seguirle los pasos a Félix hasta llegar a la biblioteca que se encontraba en la mansión, una enorme habitación llena de libros con pastas de diferentes colores fue entonces que Bridgette veía de donde el rubio sacaba tantos libros, cuando ambos jóvenes se instalaron sobre una mesa en el centro de aquella habitación Félix se acercó a los libreros y tomo algunos libros

– ¿no sería mejor buscar todo por internet? – interrogo la chica

– acudiremos tanto a fuentes bibliográficas como cibergrafías, de esta forma sacaremos información más completa – explico el chico mientras dejaba los libros en la mesa – estos libros son sobre la historia del arte, leeremos solo los capítulos que hablen del arte abstracto – termino de explicar su plan para el trabajo a tiempo que encendía una computadora que se encontraba en el lugar

Fue así que los dos tomaron un libro cada uno empezando a leer todo lo relacionado a su tema, cada que encontraban algo que ellos creían les podría servir lo anotaban en sus respectivos cuadernos, ambos parecían estar concentrados en su lectura pero ciertamente Bridgette era la única que estaba concentrada puesto que Félix no podía estar centrado del todo, de vez en cuando el chico volteaba a ver a la peli azul, quien se encontraba leyendo y anotando todo aquello que ella consideraba útil, después de casi hora y media de lectura Bridgette cerro el tercer libro que leía, después de acomodarlo a su lado la chica estiro sus brazos y soltó un gemido de satisfacción y para distraerse y tomar un pequeño descanso la chica miro a su compañero

– Félix, cuando no tienes actividades extracurriculares, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la chica en un intento de entablar conversación

Félix termino de escribir sus últimas anotaciones y cerro el libro para prestarle la debida atención a la chica – pues normalmente estudio o termino de leer algún libro – respondió

– y tu padre, ¿siempre esta fuera? – volvió a preguntar la chica

– si, es raro cuando lo veo mas de dos días por aquí, normalmente se la pasa en la oficina o en viajes de negocios – respondido recordando todas esas ovaciones

– y, ¿no te sientes solo? – pregunto con tristeza por como sonaba aquella relacion

– la verdad ya me da igual, después de todo este es el estilo de vida que llevamos desde hace ya mucho tiempo – respondió mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha – al menos tengo a Nino como amigo– pregunto ahora el esperando la respuesta de la chica

– ¿solo él? – pregunto la chica esperando a que el chico nombrara a algunos otros

– supongo que también a Chloe – agrego y luego vio a la chica – Bridgette, sé que hemos hablado de esto ya, pero estar más tranquilo si lo dejamos bien claro – anuncio el chico mirando de frente a la chica– quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te había tratado, no fue educado de mi parte y quiero que quedemos en buenos términos que podamos ser amigos quiero saber si tú quieres ser mi amiga – proclamo el chico – "aunque realmente quiero más que eso" – pensó para si mismo

– Félix, creme que después de todo lo que paso no te culpo por tu actitud hacia mí y ciertamente me enoje bastante por lo que paso, pero después de pensarlo con tranquilidad solo me di cuenta de que yo fui la causante de todo, aunque tú también tuviste tu parte, pero ahora eso ya no importa, lo que paso ya no se puede corregir y por mi parte aprendí algunas cosas. A lo que quiero llegar es que puedes contar con mi amistad, puedo y quiero ser tu amiga y espero poder yo también ser tu amiga – explico Bridgette dirigiendo su mirada hacia el libro que tenía frente a ella

– quiero tu amistad y tú también tienes mi amistad, quiero conocerte y que tú también me conozcas – objeto el chico ahora mostrando una sonrisa

– eso me agrada y de una vez ten en cuenta que puedes contar conmigo si alguna vez necesitas ayuda – ofreció la chica sonriéndole – bueno ya descansamos un poco, ahora sigamos un poco más y démoslo terminado por hoy – indico la chica mientras volvía a leer el libro

Después de eso ambos chicos pusieron de nuevo su atención en los libros mientras seguían anotando lo que ellos creían relevante, al cabo de otra hora ambos chicos por fin terminaros sus anotaciones, Bridgette saco su celular para ver la hora dándose cuenta de que ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde y que era hora de volver a su casa, Bridgette le aviso a Félix que ya se tenía que ir a lo cual el chico solo asintió y la guio hasta la entrada de la mansión

– creo que ya tenemos toda la información necesaria, ahora solo es cuestión de armar la exposición, creo que eso ya lo podemos hacer sin que nos juntemos – comento Bridgette antes de abrir la gran puerta de la mansión

– supongo que tienes razón, pero recomiendo que un día antes de la exposición nos reunamos una vez más para distribuirnos las partes que expondremos cada uno y así estar bien coordinados – sugirió Félix frente a Bridgette quien ya estaba en fuera de la mansión

– creo que esa es una buena idea, entonces déjame a mi crear la exposición y ya lo demás lo vemos después – menciono la organización que ya tenía preparada para en trabajo – bueno nos vemos mañana Félix, que descanses – se despidió dando media vuelta para empezar a salir de aquel lugar

– Bridgette – llamo el chico

– si que… – su frase fue cortada ante la acción de Félix

Tras llamarla y que Bridgette volviera su vista hacia el chico, este aprovecho para darle un abrazo que dejo sonrojada y confundida a la chica quien no reacciono, aquel abrazo no duro más de unos segundas y tras romper el abrazo feliz la separo y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento

– ten cuidado al volver a casa – dijo mientras veía a la chica salir de la mansión con una cara de confusión y un sonrojo notorio

* * *

Bien aquí acaba el capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco a aquellos que han leído mi fic que les gusten mis historias, bueno sin más que decir se despide soulfox23


	13. Chapter 13

anuncio

hola a todos los que leen este fic, hago este anuncio para decirles que ya no proseguiré con la elaboración de capítulos, esto lo hago puesto que no creo poder terminarlo por lo tanto doy por cancelado el fic y de igual manera lo pongo en adopción si a alguien le interesa seguir escribiéndolo manden un mensaje la adopción la dejare abierta de hoy hasta el siguiente jueves si para esa fecha no hay quien desee continuar el fic lo borrare, aprovecho para pedir una disculpa y decir que tal vez empiece una sección de one shots

sin mas me despido y hasta la próxima


End file.
